Summer Vacation
by Irishnotes92
Summary: Zack, Cody and London are back in Boston for the summer. Zack reunites with someone he had forgotten but their reunion isn't so sweet when the ex is involoved.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey there! So I know that this story has been attempted but I wanted to try. I've had this chapter written for weeks but only managed to upload till now. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Zack and Cody stood in the lobby of the ship with their bags beside them. Bailey too was there along with Woody, bags in check. They each handed back their cabin keys and waited for London. Zack and Cody were being brought home by London seeing as they were going to the same place. Bailey was staying with them for a week before returning to home to Kettlecorn, staying in London's suite. It had surprised everyone when London offered, not least to Bailey. But it was an extra week with her Cody-kins and she wasn't about to pass up the offer. Cody too was pleased.

"Oh there's my mom, and my dad and my whole family...guess I have to go!" Woody said as he picked up his bags looking around for London to say goodbye. "We'll tell her you said goodbye!" Cody assured him.

"See ya Woodster!" Zack said shaking his hand and giving him a small pat on the shoulder. Cody too patted his shoulder with a small goodbye and Bailey gave him a small smile and a quick hug. He waved back as his car drove off leaving the twins and Bailey waiting. After another 5 minutes London appeared. Walking straight past the three and down the stairs, they quickly gathered their things and followed. She was about to get into the limo when Bailey called after her.

"Eh London? You do know we're coming with you right?" Bailey said making sure. London looked at her for a moment before saying "No!" And going to into the limo. This time Zack called.

"Wait! London, Mr. Moseby told us that you were giving us a ride to the Tipton! How else are we going to get there?" London shrugged and again went to get into the limo, closing the door this time. However the driver did get out.

"You must be Ms. Tipton's friends! Mr. Moseby informed me you were coming!" Walking forward to take Bailey's bags and put them in the car along with Cody's and Zack's. The three climbed into the limo to be greeted by London "What took you so long?" Letting the comment slide the three settled down for the drive to The Tipton and home.

When they arrived the driver opened the door to allow them out and immediately Cody and Zack were engulfed in a hug from their mother. "Oh I missed you boys so much!" Smothering them in kisses and squeezing them until Zack patted her shoulder and said "Mom...need...breath!" Quickly letting they go though not completely still holding them each by an arm. "You have no idea how good it is to have you guys back! It's been to lonely here without you!" Again pulling them into a hug though not as bone-crushing as the last, allowing them to return it.

"Missed you too mom!" Cody said. Looking back at the now silent Bailey Cody held out his hand and led her forward "And mom this is Bailey Pickett. Bailey this is our mom Carey!" Bailey smiled and waved "Hey Mrs. Martin. It's nice to meet you!" Carey walked forward and hugged Bailey lightly. "Nice to meet you Bailey. Cody has told me so much about you. You're as beautiful as he said!" Bailey blushed and turned to get her stuff from the limo. London was standing by the car checking herself in her pocket mirror.

"Hey London!" Carey said. London looked up. "Hey lady I called..."

"Carey! I've known you for nearly 5 years. Boy I have to go rehearse but I promise we'll catch up later!" Kissing each of them again before heading into the hotel. Zack and Cody grabbed their bags and headed inside while Bailey's were loaded with London's to be taken to her suite. As they enter the hotel the boys heard their names.

"Your back!" Mattie said as she reached them. Pulling both boys into a hug and Bailey too. "London!" Mattie said giving her best friend a hug. London looked confused at first. "London it's me! Mattie!"

"Mattie!" Giving her a hug. "I didn't recognise you. You've changed your hair and got nice clothes!" It was true had cut her hair roughly lower than her shoulder and was no longer in her candy counter uniform. "Thanks so you guys have to tell me everything!"

"Why don't you girls head up to London's suite while Cody and me put our bags in our room" Zack suggested. All agreed and the 5 friends got in the elevator letting Zack and Cody out on the 23rd floor. Bailey gave Cody a quick kiss and as soon as the door closed Mattie started asking questions.

Meanwhile Zack opened the door to their suite. It felt odd being back here not that it wasn't great. One thing that both realised together was they would be sharing a room again, for the summer at least. "It's weird we haven't shared a room in nearly a year!"

"I haven't shared a room at all!" Zack said lying down on his bed. There room hadn't changed much except some of their personal possessions which they had taken with them left spaces around the room. One thing that did remain was a photo of their old basketball team when Arwin was their coach. Zack picked up the photo and blew off a slight bit of dust.

"Hey Cody check it out" he said walking over to his twin's bed. Cody looked at the picture and smiled. He had not until this moment realised how much he missed his friends back in Boston. "Seems like ages ago!" Zack said looking a slightly younger version of him. A lot had happened since this photo. He too missed his friends. His eyes rested on one in particular and he smiled sadly before putting the photo back and heading to the kitchen. Cody followed.

"Maybe we should try and meet up with some of them. I mean we could ring Bob and find out!" Cody said leaning by the counter. Zack shrugged "Sure why not? Lets head up to London's!" and the twins left the apartment.

.

London, Bailey and Mattie had been sitting in London's living room, chatting and gossiping. "I'm so glad you and Cody got together!" Mattie said smiling at Bailey.

"Me too for a while there I thought he would never ask me!" Bailey said. London scoffed "That's Cody for you." Both Mattie and Bailey gave her quizzing looks before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" Mattie yelled. The door opened to reveal the twins. It was now Mattie got to see how much they changed. Cody was no longer the small one standing nearly 2 inches over Zack. Zack had more body mass then Cody. Hair styles were identical but both had their fringes tossed the opposite way, Cody's right and Zack's left. "So what did we miss?" Zack asked "Besides me!"

"Not much" Mattie said rolling her eyes playfully at Zack. "Although congrats Cody I hear you and Bailey are finally together" Cody smiled and sat beside Bailey. They spent the next few hours chatting and catching up. They discovered that Mattie was still going to catholic school but boys were allowed to attend now. She was still working as a candy counter girl but was told if she could get enough A's her college tuition would be paid for by a grant. "I couldn't believe it! I always thought I'd never go to college...oh sorry!" Her phone had started ringing. Quickly standing she answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey. I'm up in London's suite. Yea she just got back. Come on up. 'k see you soon!" Ending the call she sat back down. "Who was that?" London asked. "Oh just a friend..." There was a knock at the door and Zack being the closest stood up. Opening the door, there stood a boy about 18 with brown hair and hazel eyes. He was slightly taller than Zack and more built too. He was pushed aside by Mattie who hugged him and pulled him into the suite.

"Guys this is Noah, Noah this is Zack, Cody, Bailey and London!" Something about Noah was familiar to Zack but he couldn't place it. Noah said his hi's and sat down. London was looking at him with big eyes and nudged Mattie saying he was gorgeous. Bailey too couldn't help look at him but noticing Cody's expression squeezed his hand drawing his attention to her. She smiled and he relaxed. London took Mattie's hand pulling her towards her room saying she had a present for her. Leaving the boys Bailey followed.

"So...Noah!" Zack started. It surprised him when he felt nothing when Mattie hugged the handsome teen in front of him. Guess I'm over her! He thought to himself. "Do you go to school with Mattie?"

"Yea I was new this year and she talked to me. I use to live here before but we moved when my dad got a new job. But he and my mom split so I'm back here with her and my sister, Maxine"

"Oh cool, so when did you guys move?" Cody asked. He too got the feeling that they knew Noah. "About 2 years ago!" They were again interrupted by a phone going off this time however it was Noah's. "'scuse me...Hey kid! No just out with Mattie. Pick you up sure. How about you walk to the Tipton and I can give you a ride from there...ok See you soon!" turning to the boys he apologised. He then called Mattie. She came out hearing her name. "I have to give my sis a lift home. How about I get us some Pizza on the way back?"

"Sure! Hey why don't you guys go with him?" Mattie said looking at the twins. Nodding Cody said goodbye to Bailey and the three left. They arrived in the Lobby a few minutes later when Noah realised he lost his phone. Recalling the elevator he told the twins he would be back and if he saw a girl with brown hair their age tell he'll be right back.

The boys waited while Noah went back upstairs and Zack kept an eye out for this brunette. After a couple of minutes a girl wearing a sports jersey tied at the back revealing her midrift slightly and her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders blocking her face. Zack quickly fixed his hair and walked over to her.

"Hey there!" She made a movement like she was tempted to look up but didn't. But before he could say anything Cody called him. This time the girl looked up. "Zack?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Before Zack could even respond the girl jumped him. "Oh my god I can't believe it's you!" Cody walked towards his brother with a curious look on his face. Why is she hugging him? He thought to himself. As he approached he cleared his throat. Now the girl turned her attention to him.

"Cody!" Letting go of Zack she hugged him too. Zack stood there shrugging his shoulders at his very awkward brother. Then the doors of the elevator opened and Noah walked out. "Hey I found it! Wait...Why are you hugging my sister? Max?" Suddenly Zack's brain went into over drive. Max? The girl had let go of Cody upon her brothers arrival. She looked towards Zack and the brown eyes that he had looked at only hours earlier in a photograph were now looking into his. Suddenly he was hugging her.

"Max! I didn't recognise you! You look different! Good different I mean... not...I can't believe I didn't know it was you!" Cody too seemed to have realised who the girl was and he too apologised for not remembering his once best friend.

"So I take it you guys know each other?" Noah asked breaking up their little reunion. All three nodded. "These are the twins who I used to hang out with...remember? They were on the basketball team with me!"

"Oh yeah...I remember now!" Noah looked at his watch and back at the threesome. "We better go if the ladies want their pizza!" Noah said leading the way out of the Tipton. The four got into a newish blue land rover , and set off through the streets.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Max asked. Cody answered. "Well for the last year we've been attending Seven Seas High. It's a school on a boat that travels the world. It's really cool. We get to go to all these cool places!"

"That sounds awesome!" Max said in obvious jealousy. "I did come to see you guys when we came back to Boston but the guy in the hotel said you had left. I thought he meant for good. And with Tapeworm off at boarding school...Lets just say not a lot of people to talk to. So where in the world have you been?"

"Um...There was Parrot Island, Greece, a place called Lichtenstein, Rome...where else oh Hawaii!" Zack said counting only some of the place off on his fingers.

"Not fair! How come everything cool happens to you guys!" giving Zack a light slap on the shoulder.

"What about you Max? What have you been doing?" Cody asked. Max and her brother shared a look but she answered

"Nothing as exciting as that. After we moved I went to an all girls school near where we were living. Mom thought I needed to 'girly up' as she put it." Using her fingers to emphasize her mother's words. "But the minute I got in the school I joined every sports team I could... But I guess it had some effect on me! At least no one mistakes me for a boy anymore!" Smiling at the number of times Moseby had made this mistake. Zack and Cody couldn't agree more. This was defiantly a change from the Max they knew. They Max they knew would never wear something that showed her body the way the tied top did now.

"So do you still play sports?" Zack asked.

"Not really. I mean I still play basketball but I mainly dance now." She replied. They had arrived in a small estate outside of Boston and pulled up in front of an average sized house. "Do you guys wanna come back with us to the Tipton?" Noah asked his sister as he turned off the ignition.

"Sure just let me have a shower and I'll be right back" She said getting out. However a few seconds later she walked back to the car.

"Um...I feel kind of stupid to ask but there's no one home..." she said looking at her brother. He immediately turned to Zack. "Would you mind staying with her?" he whispered while Max walked back to the house. Cody and Zack shared a look before Zack nodded. "We'll only be 20 minutes. We'll get the pizza and pick you guys up on the way back!"

Closing the door behind him, Zack made his way to the house. Max was standing in the doorway, her head slightly hung as Zack walked in. "Sorry, I don't really like being home on my own, especially since we came back to Boston!"

"Oh...um...No problem!" Zack rocked back and forth. Gathering her thought Max made her way to the stairs. "I'll just go have my shower...the kitchen's through there" she said pointing to a hallway off the main foyer. "I'll be 10 minutes" and with that she ran up the stairs.

Zack walked into the room through a door on his immediate right. It was a sitting room. He could tell they had only been living here a short time. The room looked like a show house, with only 2 pictures on the fireplace. Everything was beige and cream. Making his way through the sitting room into a dining room, whose table was covered in boxes of all sorts. Looking over his shoulder he opened the box nearest him. Photos. Taking the one from the top he smiled looking at the picture. A younger Max, younger than when Zack knew her smiled on her brother's lap. Placing the photo back in the box he made his way to the kitchen. Again everything was cream in colour. Walking to the back door, he watched the Sun as it went down over the Boston skyline. He didn't hear Max come in.

"Beautiful right?!" she said startling him from his trance. Jumping and turning, taking a steadying breath to calm his racing heart he answered "Uh yeah beautiful!" Max smiled and opened the door. Walking out into the warm July evening she picked up a basketball lying on the ground. Bouncing it twice she passed to Zack.

"One on one?"

"Do you really want to take on the Zack?" he smirked as he made his way to her. Nodding she replied "Oh I really want to!" getting into a defensive position. Readying himself Zack made to move around her but Max was too quick and managed to get the ball and put in the basket.

"That's one to me! Don't tell me you're getting sloppy Zack?" she joked as she threw the ball back to him. Shaking his head to clear it he dribbled for a second. This time he was ready for Max and before she could take the ball turned and managed to get a basket.

"I do believe it's one all!" Throwing the ball back to her. "Oh it's on!" she said.

By the time Cody and Noah returned Max and Zack were still playing. Neither was dressed for such a game- Zack in his trade mark skinny jeans and shirt and Max in of all things a skirt with sandals. Both were oblivious to the arrival of their siblings. Cody head Zack say "Fine, 18 each, next one wins!" Noah however thought different. Walking out to the battling pair he stole the ball from Zack's hands and scored a basket. "Hey no fair...I was about to win!" Zack said only now noticing their company and how distracted they had gotten the pair laughed.

"I better get my bag!" Max said running back into the house. Cody shook his head at his brother him a smile on his face while Noah followed Max inside. The three guys were waiting at the end of the stairs. Quickly making their way back to Noah's car and the journey back to the Tipton.

As they got in the elevator Zack decided to change before eating. Letting him out on the 23rd floor, Max got out too. "You waited with me!" smiling he led the way into his apartment.

"It's so weird being in here again" Max said, looking around the familiar suite. Zack walked into his room and closed the door while he changed. He excited moments later wearing a pair of skinny jeans again, this time black and a t-shirt.

"So you went from only wearing shorts to only wearing skinny jeans?" Max asked amused as he walked from his room to the bathroom. "hey don't mock the jeans!" he called back. Deciding to be nosy she walked into his room. Scanning it her eyes fell on the basketball picture.

"Max?" Zack called, walking back to his room. She turned at the sound of the door. "Have you looked at this?" she said holding it up. "Yeah, seems so long ago!" Zack said taking the picture. Placing it back down, he gently nudged her arm. "Let's go or there will be no food left!" Nodding she followed him from the room.

"Oh and you get to meet Bailey!" Zack suddenly remembered. "Bailey?" Max inquired. "Yea she's Cody's girlfriend. She's from this little nowhere town in Kansas called Kettlecorn. She sweet but it's like having two Cody's!" Zack said getting into the elevator. Pushing the button for London's floor, Zack leaned against the wall. Max leaned against the opposite wall. "So she's a brain box?"

"Totally...worse than Cody sometimes. I have to admit though he has been a whole lot happier since they started dating. I mean it only took him 6 months to ask her out but that's Cody"

"6 months why so long?" Max asked. "He had a plan apparently...in the end it was tickets to Hannah Montana that got them together!" The elevator opened and the pair walked out. Without knocking Zack walked into London's apartment. Everyone was sitting around with the pizza's on the table in front of them. Zack walked over and grabbed a slice while Max hung back. Cody motioned her over. The girl next to him was tall, slim but healthy with golden hair and an innocent face. She smiled at Max as she approached.

"Max this is Bailey Pickett my girlfriend. Bailey this is Max. We were friends when we were like 13!" Bailey waved "Hi Cody was telling me how close you guys were!"

"Yea well...when you were as much of a tomboy as I was, no girls were really interested in being friends. Not that I cared! So how long have you guys been together?"

"Just over 2 months!" Cody said with a big smile. Bailey turned again to Max "Cody said you're a great dancer!"

"I try and Cody hasn't seen me dance since that competition where you had to fill in for Zack and fell remember, off the stage then we got disqualified."

Cody shot her the 'no embarrassing stories please I really like this girl' look. Bailey however smiled. Zack came over and Cody saw the perfect payback.

"Hey remember that basketball came when we won and you kissed Zack?" Both Zack and Max blushed at the memory. "It was a victory kiss Cody!" Zack said, glaring at his brother.

"Yea but you guys went on a date too" Cody pointed out.

"We did but Zack and I were and are just friends!" Noah called Max and she left quickly while Zack too excused himself.

Later Max found Zack out in the hallway."There you are! I was looking for you...What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, just wanted to be on my own" he replied.

"Sorry, I'll..." she went to leave but he stopped her. "No stay. Cody and Bailey's mushiness is too much for me" He stopped wondering whether to ask or not. "What?" Max asked noticing his staring.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked casually. She shook her head. "I was seeing this guy...Derek. He used to dance with us but then he got too big for his boots and I ended it. He doesn't seem to get the words 'its over' into his head though" She took out her phone and showed him the 14 unread messages from him. Quickly taking the phone Zack entered his number.

"So what about you?" she said standing on the opposite side of the hallway. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No I don't date per-say. I like to call it port stops, 'cause every port we stop in I date a girl!" Max had to laugh. "Same old Zack...Player!"

"What can I say? I look good!"Running a hand through his hair. "There was this one girl though...Violet. She was this heiress to something, I can't remember but her mom wanted her to date this rich dude who was totally stuck up. So when he found out Violet was meeting me he put this really expensive piece of jewellery on me so it looked like I stole it...!"

"Jerk much?" Max joked. "So what happened?"

"Well it all worked out but she got off the ship a few days later and we really haven't spoken since!" They fell into a comfortable silence for who knows how long until Noah and Maddie came out.

"We gotta go Max!" Pointing at his watch. Nodding she lightly punched Zack's shoulder. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure! We have all summer!" he smiled and waved as they said goodbye. He had to pull Cody away from Bailey as they left. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you more!" He replied back.

"And I miss my single room on the boat!" Zack mumbled to himself. One thing that did come from today- he got Max back!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Zack woke with the sound of 'Beautiful girl'. Moaning and grunting without raising his head above the covers he found his phone. Press the green button without checking the caller ID he answered "What? What happened?"

"Good morning to you too!" Max's amused voice answered back. "Are you still in bed?"

"Yes I am! Max do you know what time it is?!" Zack moaned. "Yes actually in 11.30!"

"Really? Aww man I missed breakfast!"

"Well how about we go and get some lunch? I have a dance class now but I'll be finished in a half hour!Sound good?"

"Yea sure where will I meet you?"

"You know the dance studio behind the St. Marks?"

"Yea, I know it. Fine I'll see you soon!" Throwing off the covers as he yawned and grabbed a towel making his way to the bathroom the shower. Once he had deemed himself clean he left the bathroom and proceeded to dress, choosing from his ever growing collection of skinny jeans and shirts. Looking at his watch he still had 15 minutes. As he left his room he realised something. heading to the kitchen he found his mother.

"Hey sleepy head!You hungry?!"

"Yea but I'm meeting Max for lunch so I'll wait. Where's Cody?"

"Oh he took Bailey sightseeing. She is such a sweet girl!" Carey said with a smile. "Yea Bailey's a keeper!" Zack said with a sarcastic smile.

"What about you honey...you have any girlfriends I should know about?" Carey said reaching up to move some hair from his face to which a quickly swatted away. "No. No one as special as Bailey! Hey I have to go!" looking at his watch. Kissing his mom on the cheek "Later mom"

"Love you! Say hi to Max from me"

"Love you too" and he was gone. "I always thought they made a cute couple!" Carey said going back to her lunch.

.

"No no no...it's two steps then a kick and then you do the spin!" This was the first thing Zack heard as he opened the door to the studio. Looking in there was 9 altogether- 5 girls and 4 guys though one of the girls looked older than the rest and she was the one yelling instructions at the others. Zack quietly slipped in to the side where there was another boy sitting. He was tall, taller than Zack though not by much, with messy brown hair and a well built body. He watched the dancers intently though Zack noticed he watched some in particular. Zack to was focused on the dancer. The way they moved in sequence and the number shouts from the instructor. Suddenly the music stopped and the instructor called time. Max waved at Zack before running over to get her bag. The boy beside Zack glared at her and left suddenly leaving Zack confused. Coming back she was pulling on a t-shirt over her top. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she motioned for Zack to follow her out.

"Nice job Max!" the instructor called as she walked by. "Keep this up you might have a chance at the comp next month!"

"Really? I mean do you think I can win?" Max asked excited. "Totally, but it will be hard work! Are you up for it?" Nodding enthusiastically she hugged the instructor. "Thank you! Thank you!" grabbing Zack's hand pulling him from the studio. "What was that about?"

"Ever summer there's this dance competition in Texas. It's huge. There's prize money and last years winner is touring with Hannah Montana now. It's really big! And Sam thinks I can win!" she said jumping up and down. Zack placing a hand on her shoulders to calm her smiled "Of course you can. You're a great dancer" She hugged him tightly but there moment was interupted.

"Hey hands off my girlfriend!" Zack broke off from Max slightly, not letting go completely. "Go away Derek! and I'm not your girlfriend!" but this Derek tried to pull Zack off Max, grabbong Max by the upper arm trying to pull her away.

"Hey dude watch it!" Zack said shoving him back taking his grip of Max. "Now the lady said go away so why don't you just go!" folding his arms, standing in front of Max. She nodded "Just go Derek and stop calling me!" He looked back and forth between the pair before pointing at Zack "This isn't over!" and walking away. Zack turned and Max shrugged. "Sorry about that, I told you he was up himself!" Grabbing her bag, she decided to forget about it.

"So lunch?" she asked walking away from the building. Zack nodded quietly reminding himself to ask her about it later. They made there way to a small cafe for lunch and deciding to make the most of the sunshine went ot a nearby park to sit.

"So!" Zack said sitting down on the grass, Max on his right "How again did you end up a jerk like that?" Max sighed heavily.

"I guess...He was cool and he was good looking and he's a good dancer and I fell for the person on the outside. But as soon as I to know him that all seemed to fade away. I mean he's still good looking and he can dance but the bad out wayed the good and I ended it...He didn't take it too well, as you saw!" She sighed again before lying down. Zack turned to look at her. Reading her mood he decided to stop talking about it. They sat in silence for a while before Max turned on her side to face Zack.

"So tell me about this school boat of yours! Do you get to do all the things the guests can do?"

"We can but me and Cody rarely have time...see a couple of weeks into the term I kinda used up all the money on both mine and Cody's student cards. They have all the money we need for a year on them..."

"Wait! You used two cards worth of money in a few weeks! On what?" Max asked incredulusly. She and Zack however both answered "girls"

"Or well a few girls...and other things..." Zack said looking off into space thinking of his monogramed golfclubs and Annie's pre 15 birthday party. "Yea well Cody and I had to get jobs so we could stay on the ship...I work in the smoothie bar on the sky deck and Cody's the towel boy"

"Are there any clubs on the boat?" Max continued. "Yea a few but you have to be 21 for most. They have a movie night on a Friday on the sky deck though which isn't too bad. Mainly we just wait until we get someplace and then do stuff...or when more girls come aboard"

"How many girls have you actually been with?"

"Uhhh......I can't remember! There were 2 I can remeber. Uh this girl Olivia. Her dad was the Dean of admissions at Harvard but he thought I was 'ICK' so I got Cody to pretend to date her. He collected her handed her to me and then he gave her back"

"You make her sound like an object!"

"Yea that did come out weird...anyway her dad found out and now Cody's going to Yale."

"So who was the other girl?"

"Marissa. I pulled her from nowhere!" Looking at Max's face he said "No literally. She was a competitive swimmer and she got caught in the tide and hit her head. We pulled her from a garbage float."

"Ok...did you ever get bord?" Max asked with a smile. Zack thought about it for a second but shrugged "Only in class. Our teascher Ms. Tutwiller is a lonely middle aged women who hasn't been on a date in 10 years! Try sitting in her class everyday!"

"We had a teacher like that too... All she did was cry about how no one loved her!" Max and Zack laughed. Once their laughter died down Zack said suddenly "I missed this!"

"Missed what?"

"You. Being around. Being there to talk to, to play ball with. It was kind of a shock when we got your letter!" Zack said refering to her goodbye letter she had pushed under the door of their hotel room. "You never said goodbye Max!"

_FLASHBACK*_

_"Boys! Come on you or you're going to be late!" their mother called from the kitchen. She hadn't realised the envelope on the floor by the door. The twins came out of their room, Cody in his usual sweater vest and Zack in his shorts. Cody walked straight to the kitchen but Zack noticed the rectangle of white under the door. He didn't hear Cody say "Do you think Max will be back today? She's been out all week?" Looking at his twin he noticed the now open letter in Zack's hand. Walking over he read over Zack's shoulder._

**_Dear Zack and Cody_**

**_Please don't be mad at me but I'm moving away. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye in person but it was too hard. Besides Tapeworm you guys were the only friends I had. I know you won't understand my reasons but that's all I can say. I am going to miss you both loads, esspecially you Zack. Who am I going to play basketball with? Or whose going to help you pull pranks on Cody? (Sorry Cody) You guys are definatly two of the best friends anyone could ask for. I'll miss you so much!_**

**_Love Max _**

**_x_**

_"Boys? What is it?" Carey asked coming over to her now frozen son's. Taking the letter from Zack she read it quickly before looking at them. "I'm sorry boys!" Max too had been one of the few friends the boys had. Cody sat down but Zack stayed standing. His mother gently nudged him and he looked up confused. Holding out his hand for the letter his mother gave it to him and he read it again. _

_"I can't believe she's gone!" Cody said. "Can you Zack? Zack?" He looked around to see their bedroom door close._

_END FLASHBACK*_

Max looked at the ground. "I didn't want to get upset! I knew you guys would be too and I didn't think I could face that...I tried for a week to tell you guys but..."

"You knew for a week that you were leaving and you never said?" Zack said sitting up too. She looked at him in the eye and he was surprised to see guilt there. "I knew you would try and make me stay! And that wasn't an option though if my parents knew how it would turn out..." They sat quietly for a moment when Cody suddenly appeared before them, Bailey in tow. "Hey guys! What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the Boston sunshine! You?" Max answered glad to move away from her swift departure from their lives. "I'm showing Bailey around. We were going to go see a movie. Wanna come?" Zack looked at Max and shrugged. "Sure but not a stupid romance!" Zack said getting up before reaching out a hand to Max. She was nodding in agreement. The 4 headed back to the Tipton where Zack, Cody and Bailey went up to their apartments to drop off bags and get money and so forth. Max stayed with Maddie at the candy counter.

"Hey Maddie!" she said walking over to her brother's girlfriend. She liked Maddie. She nice, caring, sweet and she seemed to really like her brother. She was becoming a kind of sister to Max since she started dating Noah. I wasn't until the third time Maddie and Max met did Maddie make the connection with Zack and Cody. But Max had told her she already knew they were gone, Maddie taking it as she knew they were on the ship.

"Hey Max! How was your dance class?" She shrugged "Same old. Derek was there though, again!" Maddie gave her a sad smile. "He'll get the message"

"I hope so! He tried to attack Zack for hugging me!" Maddie turned away from her candy to look at Max. Max was having a hard time distingushing whether Maddie was shock or smiling. "What?"

"Why was Zack hugging you!" Maddie asked trying to be casual, failing with the smile on her face. "Oh Sam said that I might be good enough to win the National Dace Challenge in Texas!" Maddie looked at her quizzing again and suddenly Maz grasped her thinking "No Maddie! We're not. Never will be! Been there and got the t-shirt! No"

"No what?" Zack asked apearing behind them. A small blush appeared on Max's cheek but she covered it by saying "Maddie was asking if...uh...Derek hurt me a while ago! I told her no!" Zack lifted her right arm "You actually do have a small mark there!"

"Really?" She said looking down. Indeed there was a small bruise. Maddie looked at her arm and she too saw the mark. "Max how tight did he grab you?" she asked shocked.

"Hard I guess but it doesn't matter!" But this time Zack spoke up "Uh Max the guy practically attacked you! and me! You have a bruise on your arm! It matters!"

"It's nothing really. Come on, theres Cody and Bailey! See you later Maddie!" Max said pulling Zack along. Zack shrugged vowing to bring it up again later. The got to the movies and decided after a long debate to go see Kickass the movie. Zack and Cody got the tickets while Max and Bailey got the snacks.

"So are you and Zack like... together?" Bailey asked. Maz stalled for a second before laughing "What no, no why...why would you think that?"

"No reason! So what do you want to get?" Max gave her a funny look before walking after her. Zack and Cody waited for the girls the the door. "So what's up with you and Max?"

"Nothing! Why would you ask such a question?" Cody gave his twin a look. Raising a hand over his head waving it. "Twin telepathy" Zack shrugged. "I know you missed her after she left!"

"Of course I did! So did you!"

"Yea but I didn't go on a date with her or kiss her! And don't give me the whole 'she kissed me!' thing. You liked her before that happened. And we barely had to talk you into that date!" Zack didn't have to answer as both girls came over. Giving his brother a look they went into the theater. 2 hours later they left laughing.

"Brilliant" Zack said as he left. He didn't stop taking as they left or made the walk back to the Tipton. Cody and Bailey had started off ahead leaving Zack and Max to discuss the movie. Max's phone interupted them. Taking it out she groaned and showed Zack the caller ID. He took the phone and answered despite Max's protests.

"Hey buddy! Hows it hanging?!" he greeted.

"What are you doing with Max's phone? Where's Max!"

"Oh she's busy at the moment! Yea sweetie I'll be right there!" Zack said holding the phone from his face. Max covered her mouth to laugh. "Sorry dude but I gotta go!" putting on a strained voice. "I'll let Max know you called though! Ok? Oh and if you lay a hand on her again your dead. Ok bye bye!" Cancelling the call he handed back the phone to Max.

"Thank you!" She said as they entered the Tipton to see her brother talking to Maddie. "And there's my lift home! So I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved as she walked to her brother and Zack smiled heading to the elevator. Once the doors closed Zack sighed "I'm falling for Max!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next 2 weeks past quickly for all. Bailey and Cody had shared an emotional goodbye at the airport the Saturday after they returned to Boston. Zack, Max, London and Carrie had gone along to say goodbye.

"Ms. Pickett it's time!" the pilot said as he walked onto the small jet. London had paid for Bailey to fly home via private jet. She nodded and turned to her small goodbye party. Not looking at Cody she walked up to London and hugged her. "Thanks London! For everything! You're the best!" Giving Bailey a small pat on the back she said "I know!"

She then turned to Carrie. "It was nice to meet you Ms. Martin!" Carrie opened her arms and gave Bailey a quick hug. "Any time Bailey! You are always welcome at our place." She then turned to Max. They had become friends in the last week and she knew had she had more time they would have been great friends. They too exchanged a small hug before Bailey turned to Zack.

"Well..." Zack started but Bailey cut him off with a hug. He hugged back and smiled when they broke apart. "Miss you Kansas!"

"I'll miss you too!" she hugged him again and whispered something in his ear to which he smiled and nodded as they broke apart. Cody gave them an odd look but Bailey was now looking at him and he sighed looking into her eyes. The sun was just going down behind her and she looked perfect- not that she didn't always look perfect.

She took a small step towards him. He stayed for a second before reaching out and pulling her into a hug. Zack felt a sudden tug on his right arm and looked to see Max motioning him away. His mother and London were already on the side on the tarmac 50 feet away. Nodding he walked with Max leaving Cody alone with Bailey.

"They really care for each other huh?" Max said, although it was more of a statement then a question. Zack looked back at his brother and smiled "Yeah! It's pretty special alright"

Cody had at this point let go of Bailey, against his screaming heart. He held her face using a thumb to wipe a stray tear and she smiled. "I am going to miss you!"

"I'll miss you too but I promise that I'll e-mail everyday and call all the time! and don't forget I'm coming down there so...I'll see you soon" she nodded and they kissed before she hugged him again and turned to run up the plane stairs. Cody back stepped and waved at her. He then turned and walked to his family. Carrie put her arms around his shoulders and he smiled. The plane had started moving when suddenly his phone vibrated. Taking it out he opened the message.

_I LOVE YOU CODY MARTIN XX _

He smiled and looked at the plane as it took off in the sky. _I Love you Bailey Pickett! _he said in a whisper but only Zack heard.

* * *

_**2weeks later**_

It was 12.30 a.m. in Boston and Max was standing in the dance hall stretching. Her teacher Sam had requested her to come early as they needed to work someone into the dance sequence and she needed Max's help. The door behind her opened and she looked in the mirror to see a very familiar and not so welcome face. "What do you want?" she asked not bothering to turn and face him. He walked over and started watching her. Stopping she stood up and crossed her arms. Derek!

"Just enjoying the view!" he said looking at her. Glaring at him she asked again. "What do you want?" but before he could answer Sam entered the studio. "Well as you can see we are very busy so why don't you leave...theres the door- use it" Max said before going back to she stretching.

"Good your here! We can get started" Sam said causing Max to look up for a new arrival. It took a moment for her to put two and two together. "WHAT!"

"Max whats wrong?" Sam asked.

"HIM! HES THE GUY YOU WERE ON ABOUT! HIM" She yelled pointing at Derek. He dropped his bag and walked into the center "Glad to know I was missed" he said as he stretched. Sam put an arm ion Max and led her away. "I know he's idiot and a moron but he can dance! and he need another guy for the group number. We can't win without him. Look just take it like a professional and deal with it"

"But Sam..."

"No Max! He's back now just suck it up! I need both of you and we can't win without either of you so shake!" she had now turned her attention to Derek too. He shrugged and held out a hand. Sam glared at Max and she sighed taking his hand briefly before letting go. "Good now let's dance" Sam said.

An hour later even Max had to admit that having Derek dance with them would give them a big edge at the nationals. And nationals meant money and dance scholarships and work and her family weren't exactly rich. This was her chance and if using Derek was what she had to do then she would. The rest of the dancers had turned up a half hour into practice and were too shocked to see Derek back. Most of the guys shook his hand and talked as did some girls but others were not happy that Mr. full of himself was back though they didn't say it aloud.

Derek's brother was powerful. He had a reputation for danger in the downtown Boston area and you didn't get on his bad side. Or his baby brothers either. When Derek was first asked to leave the team it was rumored that his brother wanted to burn the studio but was arrested the same weekend. The class lasted another hour before Sam called time. Not stopping to talk Max walked straight out the door grabbing her bag on the way. Derek followed.

* * *

Zack sat in his room looking at his phone. He was thinking about Max. He was always thinking about Max now that he came to think of it. Ever since she had come back into his life she finally realised just how big a gap she left when she did. Smiling at memories new and old he didn't hear Cody come in.

"Thinking about her again?" he asked as he sat on his bed. Zack looked up startled from his daydream. "What?"

Smirking Cody replied "Max! You have that stupid grin on your face again"

"I do not!"Zack said defensively as he sat up. "Dude relax! I apparently get the same one when I think about my Bailey" Zack rolled his eyes. It was true that whenever Bailey was mentioned Cody got a doppey look on his face and since she left he had started referring to her as "His" Bailey, which was really beginning to annoy Zack.

"If I EVER get a look like that on my face shoot me!" he said getting up and walking to the kitchen, Cody following. "You know I'm right!" he called. Their mother was sitting on the couch watching TV. "About what sweetie?" she asked.

"That every time Zack mentions, hears or thinks about Max he gets a stupid grin on his face" Cody answered sitting on the arm on the chair. "It's true Zack honey you do!" Carrie replied turning her attention back to the TV.

"I do Not!" Zack said defiantly. His mother and brother gave him a look and he gave up trying to convince them. He returned to his room and was annoyed to find Cody following him. "What Cody?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk?" Cody said. Zack sat down looking at his brother. They were not so identical anymore. Though they had the same hair, eyes and smile that was about all that was the same now. Cody was taller but Zack was stocky. Cody was a nerd but Zack was cool. They had never really believed in that whole 'twin telepathy' stuff there were times when they felt connected and strangely now was one of those time.

"I know you Zack! Come on talk to me!" Cody said leaning forward. Sighing, knowing that he would have no peace he decided to talk. But once he started he found he couldn't stop. Cody sat and listened to everything.

"And I don't know what to do!" Zack finished. Cody smiled at his brother. "It's simple. Tell her!" Zack gave his brother a skeptical look.

"Um Cody it took you 6 months and a cake smashed all over you and you didn't even ask Bailey out, she asked you!"

"Exactly! Look how much time I wasted...we both did. And we were on a ship together for 9 months. You and Max only have this summer. Make the most of it"

"But how?" Zack begged lying back on his bed. "Why are girls so hard?"

"They're not boys are to dumb to pick up the hints!" Carrie's voice came from the door. "The best thing to do is just tell her, straight out"

"Oh that wont scare her off-Hey Max I know we haven't been friends for almost 2 years and I know we tried it once but I'm falling for you hard and I want you to go out with me!" he said mockingly "Yeah that won't freak her at all!"

"She wants you to ask her" Carrie said. "How do you know?" Zack questioned.

"Girl's intuition"

"What if she only want's to be friends and I make things weird by saying something?" sighing Carrie sat on his bed. "Well that's a risk you have to take. You'll regret it if you don't and do you think you could be happy not knowing if she feels the same?" that question caught Zack. Could he? He knew that it would eat at him if he didn't. "How do you even bring up the conversation?" at this Cody and Carrie laughed.

"You know Zack, for someone who has a reputation with women you know nothing!" Cody said. Zack glared at him and sighed. "Well this is important, I don't went to mess it up" he mumbled. That stopped Cody's laughing. "Just say you want to talk to her. and tell how you feel" Zack nodded and looked at his phone before standing. "I'll see you later!" Carrie smiled as he left. She shared a look with Cody before he ran to his laptop to talk to Bailey. "My little men!" she smiled before returning to the TV.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Max...Max wait!" Derek called. When she didn't stop he reached out to grab her arm. "Let me go Derek!" She pushed against him trying to release his grip. When that didn't work she tried to hit him.

"Whoa Max stop I just want to talk alright" She raised her eyebrows skeptically at him but as a gesture he release her arms. She rubbed her arm where he grabbed her before folding her arms. "Fine what do you want to talk about?"

"Angry much?" he asked. She again raised her eyebrows at him. "If you're not going to talk..." she said making to move away before he again stopped her. "Will you STOP grabbing me!" He took a step back hand raised. "Chill Max!"

"Look Derek I have had a really bad morning and the last thing I want right now is to talk to you, ok?"

"I was going to say that we need to stop fighting for the sake of the group! Come on, even you have to admit that this mornings training was the best in a LONG time!" It was his turn to raise his eyebrows. Max, when she was stupid enough to go out with him, use to love when he did that. He looked so cute. Not that Max couldn't argue that he didn't look cute now. He did! Sighing she nodded.

"So can we stop fighting and maybe be friends?" She really wanted to say no. This guy had tormented her for months but he could be sweet when he wanted to.

_No Max don't!_ her heart was yelling.

**You need to for the group!Do you want to win? **her head was screaming. Sighing she looked around.

"Fine...but!" she said as she watched the smile fall slightly on his face. "Rules!"

"1. You have to stop grabbing, I mean seriously! I am going have a bruise one day" he nodded.

"2. Stop calling me and texting me" this one however he retorted to "I haven't called you in almost a week!" she had to nod.

"Ok then 3. this in no way shape or form means that we are back together- understand?" He paused for a second as if thinking but nodded. Suddenly Max's name was called behind her. She turned to see Zack walking towards her and waved before turning back to Derek who was glaring at Zack. "I don't get what you see in him" he stated clearly.

"He's my best friend Derek" Max said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah friends" Derek snorted. A slight blush appeared on Max's cheeks. Unknowingly this infuriated Derek. Suddenly then blonde boy was there.

"Everything alright here?" He said stopping next to Max though his stance was slightly protective. Glaring at Zack for a second he turned to Max. "See you at rehearsals tomorrow" before walking away. She nodded and turned to Zack.

"What did he mean rehearsals?" Zack questioned. Sighing Max reiterated the events of that morning as they made their way to the Tipton.

Zack listened as Max spoke. She finished her story as they entered the Tipton. "I'm sorry Max" Zack said.

"For what? You didn't do anything" she said as he pressed for the elevator. They had chosen a movie day as the weather was slightly cooler than normal. "I know how much this dancing means to you. And having Derek there couldn't have been easy" Max smiled.

"Well as much as it pains me and I mean seriously I think it might kill me but Derek is a good dancer and with him our chances of winning are really high...so I am going to be a big girl and suck it up" She said as they entered the suite. No one was in so the pair planted themselves in front of the TV for the afternoon.

Max was happy now. She was with her best friend. She might have managed to get her stalker off her back, at least for the next few weeks and her chances of winning the National Dance Comp in 4 weeks was getting better. Yes this was a good day in Max's eyes.

Zack on the other hand was not as happy. Sitting with Max was nice. In fact if he had it his way it would be the only thing he would do. After she left when they were younger he felt slightly lost. With all their moving with their mom singing he and his brother never really had friends besides each other. Not that he didn't love his brother but when you are around the same people for your entire life, lets say there isn't much new topics of conversation. That why meeting Max and Tapeworm was like a godsend, for him and Cody. They're only fear was having to move again if Carrie's job at the Tipton went. So it was a new experience for them when Max was the one who moved. He would never tell anyone but her letter was in the top drawer on his locker, hidden of course.

When she kissed him thats when he knew how much he liked her. And in all honestly it never went away. If it wasn't love, and he wasn't sure if it was, his feeling for her as a friend were almost as strong as his feelings for Cody. He wasn't sure if expressing the desire to maybe figure out those feeling would have a happy ending. And the last thing he wanted was to loose Max again.

When Carrie returned to the apartment she found the pair asleep on the couch, Max asleep on Zack's shoulder and Zack's head on hers. She smiled and decided not to wake the pair however Max's phone decided to do the job for her. The pair groaned and began waking up. Max was the first to sit up not realizing that Zack was leaning on her and he fell face first onto the couch. Max stifled a laugh as she answered her phone.

"Hey Noah"

"Hey where are you? You never texted" his voice answered back.

"Yeah sorry I'm at Zack's. We fell asleep watching movies...Why what's up?"

"Just looking out for my sister. Do you want a ride home?" Looking at her watch she realised that it was almost 6. "Yes please"

"Ok I'll be there in 10" and with that he hung up. Zack had kept his face in the pillow but spoke "Waz tha ur bo?" came his muffled response. "Huh?"

"I said Was that your bro?" He had managed to lift his head to look at her, the front of his hair slightly messed. Unknowingly Max reached out but stop herself "Yeah. He's on his way. It's almost 6" She stood quickly and grabbed her bag. Zack stood and stretched and walked to the kitchen for a drink. "So have you a rehearsal tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll text you and let you know when I'm done. Maybe we can go to the mall after or something" Just then Cody walked in. The pair hadn't realised their positions. Both were on either side on the counter top, leaning in. Cody smiled, "Hey guys" Zack immediately caught on to his way of thinking and behind Max's back shook his head vigorously. Cody nodded and joined their conversation. "So what did you guys do today?"

"Fell asleep watching movies" Max answered. "You?"

"Went down to the kitchen to chef Paulo. So have you guys plans for tomorrow?"

"Nothing definate. We were thinking about maybe going to the mall, you want to come?" Zack asked. His brother had been kind of down since Bailey left so he thought he would be nice. Cody shrugged when Max's phone again went off. "I have to go Noah's here. I'll see you guys later" and she was gone.

"What happened to talking to her?" Cody said as soon as the door was closed. "I've decided to wait...and before you go into the whole 'you only have 2 months' speech. I have thought about it. Cody we only became friends again and I feel like telling her about how I may like her more than a friend might be pushing it. It's too soon and I like having her back"

"Well that's your decision Zack, if your sure" Zack nodded and went into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Zack's desicion not to tell Max how he felt was one that kept him awake more than one night. Should he? Shouldn't he? He could make a pretty good argument for each- not loosin their friendship to being miserable or some other guy getting to her. It didn't help matters when she could barely hang out anymore. With the comp in lest than 3 weeks all her time went into rehersal and she was exhausted afterwards to do anything.

Max's birthday was going to be during the week that they were at the comp so Zack and Max had agreed to do something when she came back. This was arranged during one of their new and many IM chats in the evenings when Max was too tired to really do anything.

_MAD-MAX_: i hate im gonna b away 4 my bday!

**ZACKMAN**: i no but i promise we will do sumit fun wen u get back

_MAD-MAX_: still u dnt hav 2 spend ur bday with derek, wheres d angry face?

**ZACKMAN**: i dno, i taut tings were good with him? Do u wnt me 2 hav a chat wit him?

_MAD MAX_: they r but der r times wen i really want 2 trip him of 'accidently' knee him in a certain place!

**ZACKMAN**: remind me never get on ur bad side...again:P

_MAD-MAX_: dnt worry, ur safe 4 now! X

Although he liked these conversations he would rather spend actual time with her. He had spoken to Bob recently which was a weird expierience considering his vioce had broken by now. It was like there was a differnet man talking at theend of the phone. Apparently thing didn't work out between him and Barbara and she was currently visiting her Grandmother in Japan. Woody had also been in touch with Zack though they didn't talk for very long. This particular IM chat happened almost 5 days ago and was the last Zack had heard from Max.

Then there was Cody and his mother. The two of them constantly brought up the fact that Zack and Max were perfect together and as his mother so nicely pointed out, Max was a good looking girl and would not be single for long. He sighed listening to the lecture for what felt like the 100th time.

"Man up Zack and tell her how you feel!" Cody finished. Zack glared at him and he quickly busied himself with something in the kitchen. Getting up he went and stood near him.

"For the millionth time Cody,I want to make sure how I feel before declaring my feelings for Max. I don't want to risk loosing her"

"But you migt loose her anyway if you don't tell her. What if she's waiting for you to say it first and thinks that you're unintrested in her and she goes after some other guy...What if she goes back to Derek?" Zack's head shot up.

"She would never go back to him. He's a jerk!"

"Yes I agreebut he may be the jerk who wins the dance comp for her and she may start liking him again" Zack although it was highly unlikely, could really see this happening. Didn't Max kiss him the first time beause he had won a game? Suddenly Cody's theory didn't seem so unrealistic.

"See what I mean?" He asked and Zack nodded.

Max missed Zack almost as much as he missed her but this dance comp was her chance and she had to take it even if it meant missing out on her friends. She thanked God everyday for whoever created instant messaging as without it she wouldn't have been able to talk to Zack at all. She tried to go and see him a few times but she was so exhausted that the only placeshe could go was bed.

The classes were getting better though. Most had gotten over the fact that Derek was back seeing how much better they were for it. Alot of the teens had their hopes in this comp and if that meant using Derek's dance skills then so be it. It was only Max who still seemed to have a proplem with him. She still saw him as the jerk who practically stalked her for 2 months but the guy she met when she first joined thegroup, the guy she fell for was starting to show again and she hated herself for falling for his charm again. Several times she had to stop herself looking at him, once actually slapping herself to stopherself and he took a smug plesure in watching her do it.

One thought that always stopped her was Zack. How would he feel if he saw her looking at Derek? This was the voice in her somewhere in her cheast. However this was quickly countered by the voice in her head stating the obvious- Zack's not into you! No matter how much she liked him he wasn't intrested in getting into a relationship. Didn't he say himself he doesn't date?

Maybe he's waitingfor the right girl! The voice in her chest would say. Max already held a deep unliking for whoever this girl was. But she swore to herself that she wouldn't push things with Zack and she most DEFINATLY would NOT get back with DEREK!

X

Zack woke up at 5.30 groaning and asking himself why is the name of skinny jeans was he up this early. Then he remembered that Max was leaving for Texas today and would be gone for the week. All the dancers were flying from Boston at 7 o clock. Getting up he went for a shower before grabbing somthing to wear and quietly leaving the apartment, not waking his mom. He gets walks through the lobby and sees Maddie who was theunfortunate souls workinf the night shift in the lobby. She seemed to be dreaming about serving customers as every now and then she would mumble a price or a 'thank you sir, have a nice day' smirking he made his way outside before flagging a Taxi to the airport.

When he arrivedit wasn't hard to miss the group of extremely tired and yet excited teens. "ZACK!" He looked over his shoulder but was engulfed in a hug before he could do or say anything. "You came" she said happily intohis shoulder.

"Of course I did. I wanted to wish you good luck" he said. Neither made an attempt to let the other got until one of the girls, Jade, passed coughing pointedly at them and they broke awkwardly. "So..." Zack and Max said at the same time. The others were checking in and Max ran off to join them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and urn to be greeted by Noah. They talked silently for awhile and waited for Max who returnedwith no bags. Noah went to get coffee while the young pair talked.

"So are you nervous?" Zack asked as they sat. Max shrugged but smiled. "A bit. I'm excited mostly" she looked down and sighed "I really wish you could come. It would be nice to have some support" He nodded but there was no way he could afford to get to Texas on a Smootie Bar paycheck.

"Well it's only for a week and then we have the rest of the summer..." She nodded but still looked sad. Uncharacteristically put her head on his shoulder and held his arm. "I've missed you Zack"

"You too, but like I said it's only a week and then we have major birthday catch ups to do, maybe including some...paintball!" he said and she looked up. "Really! Yes! Oh you are so going down Martin"

"Bring it on!" he said smiling. Sam, the coached called her and again she sighed. "Well I got to go" The pair stood and she hugged him "I'll see you soon" Zack said.

"Yea, I'll text you when I get there and let you know I got there safe" she said moving on to her brother. She stepped back and smiled beforerunning after the dancers.

"Zack she's going for a week, not a century" Noah said with a smirk. Zack shrugged and watched as she disappeared through the gate.

"Dude, you got it bad" he said punching Zack's shoulder. Zack shook the haze from his head and looked at Noah. "Got what?"

"Ok seriously you and my sister need your heads checked. Is clear as day to anyone, even a blind person how much you guys are into each other"

"I...me...Max...Haha...funny Noah...me and Max" he stuttered before fully hearing what Noah had said "Wait- Max likes me?"

"Uh yea!" Noah had to smile at the new stupid expression on Zack's face. Yet he could see traces of victory in it- like he had won some huge prize. "Come on I'll give you a lift home...I have an idea that you and Cody might be intrested in" he said putting an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Noah had refused to tell Zack anything of his idea which, if he did say so himself, was pretty good. They arrived at the Tipton a little before 7. Maddie was no longer at her post so Noah called her. Before she answered however she emerged from the employee lounge looking extremely tired.

"Morning sweetie" she said half asleep as she approached them. "Long night?" Noah asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea...So has Max gone yet?"

"Just about now her flight should be taking off" he said looking at his watch. Zack walked in front of him.

"Speaking of planes and airports...What's this great idea of yours?"

"How about we head up to your suite, I think your mom might need to hear this" Sighing Zack led the way to the elevator, followed by Noad and a slightly confused Maddie who was complaining about not being able to go home to bed. When they arrived at the suite Zack opened the door quietly making sure that everyone was awake. Carrie was sitting, still in her PJ's at the table drinking coffee and Cody was making breakfast.

"Hey Zack...and Maddie and Noah" Carrie said confused suddenly realising that she was still in her night clothes. "What are you all doing here?"

"Don't ask me, ask him" Zack said pointing at Noah. Maddie was already falling asleep on the table top before Cody walked over with a cup of coffee for her. Zack had returned with food and was alread eating before Noah had the chance to speak.

"So Noah...What's this plan of yours?" Zack questioned again. Gathering himself he started talking.

"Well you know how Max's birthday is on Wednesday right? Well I was planning to surprise her by driving down to the comp and I was wondering if maybe you guys wanted to come? Maddie too of course" Maddie, know that the coffee was kicking in smiled.

"That's a great idea, Noah. Why couldn't I have a brother like you?"

"Dude that's an awsome idea!" Zack said and Cody was agreeing but Noah but up a hand. "There are 2 conditions...well on for you Cody"

"Wait why do I get 2?" Ignoring him Noah looked at Carrie.

"Obviously both boys need your permission to go..." She looked at her 2 baby's. Cody just seemed like he wanted to have fun but Zack's eyes were downright begging her to let him do this. Smiling she got up and pinched Zack's check "How can I say no to that face?" both boys high fived and cheered but again Noah stopped them.

"Ok so we know Cody's going...But Zack has 1 more condition..." Zack's just stared at Noah as if he was crazy before Noah said "So Zack do you accept the condition...Are you coming with us?"

X

Max sat in her seat on the plane, cursing herself for forgetting that she was afraid of flying, not that she would ever tell anyone. But as the plane slowly started to move she slightly panicked. She closed her eyes and hoped that if anyone was looking at her that they would think she was trying to sleep.

"I didn't know you hated flying?" said the voice beside her. Without opening her eyes she simply said "I'm not Derek, I am trying to sleep" but her voice shot up as the plane took off from the ground. Taking deep calming breaths she still refused to open her eyes.

"Max...MAX!" Now she opened her eyes and looked at him angrily "What?"

"I'm loosing feeling..."he said pointing to his wrist which she hadn't realised she had grabbed in her panic. Apologising she quickly let it go and watched as he rubbed his wrist "Baby"she mumbled under her breath, causing him to give her a skeptical look.

"I'm the baby? You're the one who's afraid here not me"

"So I don't like flying, shoot me!" she said sitting back into her seat.

"What else don't you like?" he questioned trying to start a conversation as she closed her eyes again. Her response was quick and simple "You!" and with that she pulled out her iPod and turned the music up, drowning out the hum of the engine.

Unfortunatly for Max this flight was not going to be quick and carefree. About a third of the way through the flight her battery died on her iPod and huffing she put it back into her backpack. She now sat there figeting and tapping her fingers on the arm rest. Smiling at her nervousness, Derek tried again to ingage in conversation with her to distract her but she tried again to ignore him. However a little over nothern Mississippi the plane hit terbulence and then Max really started to freak. An announcement from the pilot confirmed the dsruption and all were told it would be over soon. Not soon enough for Max. Her breathing picked up and she started panicking.

"Max...Max look at me!" Derek said taking her hand. At any other time she would have pushed him away but she was scared and for the most part he really seemed to care. "Max take a deep breath and close your eyes ok? Do it"

She followed his lead and closed her eyes. She tried to ingore the rocking around her and focus on breathing. After maybe 5 minutes the plane calmed down and stopped shaking. "You can open your eyes now Max" Derek said. She did hesitently and sighed gratfully. Noticing he was still holding her hand she quickly removed it before settling back into her seat. Before looking away she said a simply thank you.

"Don't mention it. I'm here to help" he said before putting his headphones back in and closing his eyes. Maybe he wasn't _**so**_ bad, Max thought.

X

"So you're telling me that I can't come to Texas with you unless I promise that when I get there I what? Spill my guts to Max?"

"Um...yea pretty much" Noah said sitting down next to Maddie. She was smiling thinking this was a great idea. Carrie too thought it was a good idea though only Cody voiced his approval. "That my friend is brillient!" he said patting Noah on the back. "Why thank you I think so too" he said smugly.

"Wait a sec guys..." Zack said puting his head in his hands trying to organise his thoughts "There is a reason why I haven't told Max I like her..." Maddie cut across him "Because you thought that she didn't like you but now you know she does so what's the proplem?"

"But I need to prepare for something like that I mean you guys all say she likes me but has she voiced this to anyone of you guys or is this all speculation on your part?"

"Wow Zack you know what speculation means?" Cody said with a smirk which didn't fail under Zack's glare. "Has she said anything?" he pressed. No one answered and he took the silence as his answer. "Exactly what happens if I tell her and then she DOESN'T feel the same way and I have not only made a complete fool of myself in front of her but it would make our friendship weird!" he said taking in a breath.

"Zack she does feel the same way" Noah said "I know my sister trust me she likes you"

"But..." he was loosing this argument and he really didn't want to. "So are you coming to Texas or not?" Cody asked placing a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"What do I even say? How do you even bring up something like that?"

"Well you will have plenty of time to think in the car...it's a 2 day drive from here to Texas so..." but it was Mattie turn to interupt. "2 days with 3 boys in a car, no uh! Stay here and I'll be right back!" and with that she left.

"Mom please tell me you don't agree with them" Zack begged looking at his mom. She however smiled- the smile that told Zack he wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "Sweetie I do! You like Max and I know you'll be miserable if you don't tell her and like I said before Max is a good looking girl and she wont be single for long"

She rubbed his check before getting up and making her way to the bathroom leaving Zack with his twin and Noah. "I really have no choice in this do I?" he said defeated. Both smiled and shook there heads. "Uh I can't believe you're making me do this! My own brother!"

"It's for your own good bro" Cody said.

At that moment Maddie came back into the suite "There all sorted" she said with a smile.

"What's sorted?" all three boys asked at the same time.

"I called in a favour from London. We will no longer be DRIVING to Texas by FLYING in style" she said with a smirk.

"What did you do for London to make her owe you?" Cody inquired.

"Oh just faked chocking so London could 'save me' so she could talk to a guy" Maddie said quite relaxed. "So when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow actually. It turns out that London's dad is one of the sponsers for the Comp and London needs to be there for publicity reasons...Seriously we should know by knowthat London's dad practically owns everything!" the twins nodded in agreement.

"So Zack are you coming?" Maddie asked. He looked up and sighed "Yes Maddie, I'm coming!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Max had never been happier than when the plane touched down in Dallas. As soon as the doors were opened she up and out of her seat. She waited at the end of the tunnel for the rest of the dancers and they all proceeded to baggage reclaim and then to the main entrance. Sam done a head count at least 6 times before she was satisfied that she had everyone. No one had spotted a man holding a sign with **SAM ROGERS-BOSTON CREW DANCERS** until they had walked by him completely and Derek called for everyone to stop. Apparently the competition had arranged their transport to the hotel.

The ride was quiet except for Sam's lecture on not leaving the hotel without someone with you, no drinking, smoking, no breaking anything. Everyone nodded and just to be sure Sam added an 'or else' which was enough to make them all scared.

In the lobby there was more waiting. Max should have known. They were staying at the Dallas Tipton-was there anything that London's dad didn't own? Sam got the room keys and paired everyone off. However there was an odd number. They had 5 guys and four girls so three of the boys would have to pair up. Max was happy with her room mate-Jade. She was a nice girl who for the most part kept to herself but got on with everybody. She was the same height as Max except she had blonde hair and blue eyes and an athletes figure- every guys dream. But she could handle herself and that was one of the things Max liked about her.

All the rooms were on the 15th floor. Max and Jade were in 1510. Everyone took some time to relax and get settled or sleep if they didn't on the plane. The only thing they needed to do was be ready in their jumpers-with their names and crew name on the back- for the meet and greet that night where they would meet the 7 other teams that had made it to Nationals. So at 6.30 everyone made their way to the lobby where a bus would bring them to the dance centre where the comp would be taking place.

The evening came and went quickly. They talked withthe other teams and Sam had asked Max and Derek to be the, as she put it, spokespeople for the team. Apparently everyteam had a captain and Co. So she chose them. They worked out that their biggest threat was the crew from Seattle. They were good and were similar to them in numbers and stlye. Max just hoped they could stand out enough.

At 11 everyone was ushered back onto the busses and back to the hotel where under strict instructions from Sam, they were not to speak and to go straight to bed. Max had been trying to sleep when she remembered she hadn't texted Noah or Zack all day. Quickly getting her phone she sent them both quick text messages that she was sorry she hadn't texted and she was safe. She wasn't expecting a reply until her phone vibrated. Silently thanking the gods that she had but her phone on silent she reached for her phone and opened the text.

**Zack-** Y r u stil up? Dnt u need rest 4 2moro? X

She smiled and replied that she was tryin to sleep when she realised that she hadn't texted or called.

**Zack-** can u call now?

Max looked over at Jade who, although she had her back to her was sleeping soundly. Max quietly got up and made her way to the balcony part of the room. Sliding the door shut she pressed the call button.

"_Hey!"_ he sounded happy.

"Hey back. Was there a particular reason you wanted me to call?"

"_Nope just wanted to talk to you. Cody and Bailey had one of their webcam chats awhile ago and I unfortunatly didn't have the sense to leave the room first. I swear if I hear the names HayBail or Codykins again...ugh!" _he shuddered on the other end of the phone causing Max to laugh.

"_So how was your day?"_he asked. She explained about the hotel and the meet and greet. "Pretty boring but thats life!"

"_Cheer up, you're going to be 16 in 2 days. You can drive then"_

"Actually it's a day, its past midnight here but it wont be any fun without you guys" she said sadly.

"_I promise that we will do something fun and brilliant when you get back. Ok?"_

"Ok! I better go before Sam does a room check. Night Zack"

"_Night Max" and_ he hung up. Sighing she went to go back in before she heard her name. Looking over the wall to her right she saw Derek sitting on one of the chairs. He stood when he saw her face and smirked.

"And what are you doing out of bed? Shouldn't the co captain be in bed setting an example?"

"Speaking of co. Captains and late nights...what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep and Jake's snoring is a bit too much for me" he said with a smile. "So were you just talking to your boyfriend?"

"No, I was talking to Zack, if you must know!"

"Yea I know thats why I said boyfriend"

"Look Derek not that its any of your business but Zack isn't my boyfriend"

"So if I was to ask you out..." he said with a smirk that made Max glare back.

"Not in a million years!" she said coldly. Derek raised his hands in defeat. "Like I told you at home, I want to be friends." Max stood for a moment deciding whether or not to trust him.

"Friends is ok I guess..." she said slowly. "So what did you think of the other groups?" Max asked trying to divert the conversation away from Zack.

"They're good but we're better. That Seattle crowd though, they are the ones to beat"

"I know. Me and Sam said the same but I think we have a good chance here" Max took the silence to observe her surroundings and the lights of Dallas. Derek stood from where he was sitting to stand on the other side of her. Max looked up when she felt him looking at her.

"Well I better get to bed!" she said making her way back to the door but she stopped and turned "I'm glad you're here. We would never win without you so...thanks" It wasn't as hard as it should have been to say that. Before he could reply she said a simple goodnight and closed the door. She climbed into bed a closed her eyes hoping to sleep and after quite a lot of tossing and turning she did.

X

They were all up early the next morning as Sam had organised for them to use the ballroom in the hotel for an early practice. Soby the time everyone got their breakfast they had already done over an hour of training. The comp wasn't due to start till noon so they had 2 hours of free time before they had to get to the bus. The other dancers that hadn't trained that morning used this time for just that while the Boston crew decided to go and look around the hotel and what it had to offer.

Sam called everyone at 11 so they could get the bus to the centre and be there early. They filed into the convention center and waited for the other teams. The order of which groups were performing had been posted the night before so Boston would be no 6. Seattle was no.7.

The opening ceremony was quick. One surprise came in the form of London Tipton who had come to 'open' the ceremony with an original dance of her own. Safe to say she was no competiton. The dancers went to get ready, be it in the audience or on stage.

The first 4 acts were good but weren't as together as they should have been. Some had excellent solo dancers who would do well in the later week comps but their groups weren't great. They never did get to see no.5 from Ohio as they were all ushered back stage by Sam.

"Ok guys focus. You can do this ok? I know you can." Everyone started bouncing or stretching while they waited.

"Now our next group is from Boston and are led by Samantha Rogers and here they are!" came the voice from the loudspeakers and Max and Derek stood in front as they walked out. She felt his hand in hers and he squeezed it once before letting go and walking out.

The next 3 minutes were the most exhilerating of Max's life. Nothing compared to dancing. It was freedom with a beat to it, as Max had once put it. It didn't fully hit her what she had done intil she came off the stage and saw the others smiling and bouncing.

"That was great guys!" Sam said as she came forward. "The judges couldn't keep theirs eyes off you guys...I'm so proud of guys" she said. A man in black with a head set came up and wispered to Sam "Ok guys we gotta move they need to get the next group in and I want to see what Seattle has to offer!"

They all quickly and relitivly quietly made there way to the main hall and waited for the Seattle group to be introduced.

"Our next group of dancers is led by a very talented young performer Simon Weller. And here they come!" But at this point no one was looking at the dancers but at Sam.

"No way!"she whispered as she watched a man step from backstage to the side of the stage. Max noticed he looked in his mid 20's, tall with a toned body visible though his top. His hair was short and black. He was cute in Max's opinion. Sam however didn't look happy.

"What's he doing here?" she whispered more to herself than anyone else. Max shrugged and turned her focus back to the dancing which was, sadly, brilliant. They were perfectly in time and their routine was great. Max still thought that they had a good shot though, unlike some of the other teams. Some looked slightly ill looking at the dance stylings of the wonderful Seattle dancers.

They finished their routine and made their way off the stage and the unknown male causing Sam so much bother left to greet them.

"Sam?" Max asked. Sam looked deepin thought. "Sam!" Max said louder touching her arm. Sam jumped and looked at Max. "What's wrong?" she asked dazed.

"Nothing with me, but you...Are you ok? You seem kind of out of it"

"Oh yea I'm fine! Dont worry" she coughed and took a deep breath. "So we were right huh? They were good" Max nodded but before she could say anymore Sam walked away. Max was alone for a few minutes when Derek came up to her.

"Is Sam ok?" Max shrugged and turned to Derek "So what did you think of the competition?"

"They're good but so are we. We just have to stay positive" Max turned around and looked back at Derek. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Looking for the real Derek!"

"Haha very funny. I told in Boston and last night. I've changed Max" He looked over to see the judges leave their seats. They wouldn't find out which 3 teams would be in the final until late. The finals were in 3days time as the solo comps were on for the next few days and all the finals would be on the last day. This gave them time to practice a new routine.

"So when is your solo spot?" Derek ask her as they made their way to the back of the room.

"Um...not till Thusday, Yours is tomorrow right?"

"Yup and I know I'm gonna win!"

"Yea in your dreams!" this hadn't come from either of the two and they turned and were faced with 2 teens-a guy and a girl, both their age. The boy was taller, blonde hair and green eyes but he had a hardness to his face. The girl was 2 inches shorter with brown eyes and tanned skin and she too had a hardness to her face.

"Um can we help you?" Max asked folding her arms. The boy looked her up and down and she supressed a shudder.

"We heard your boyfriend here saying he thinks he can win. We couldn't let him get his hopes up now could we?" now Max noticed ther jumpers, Seattle.

"He can totally wip your but on the dancefloor. And he's not my boyfriend" she may be defending him but that didn't change anything. The boy reached out to touch her arm but Derek caught it "I wouldn't do that!"

"She just said she was single, so back up and get your hands off me!" Max pushed him away and took Derek's arm. "They're not worth it! Lets go"

"It's ok but we will be seeing you around" and they left. The girl looked back at Max and with the most severe parting look they were gone.

"Oh joy- we have enemies!" Max said sarcastically. Derek placed a hand on her shoulder before walking off to where some of the others were waiting. She took out her phone to see if she had any calls or texts. None! That was odd. She hadn't realised ot was almost 5. Sighing she went over to where Sam was getting everyone ready for the bus back.

She sat quietly on the bus, not really talking to the others. As soon as the bus stopped outside the Tipton she was off and headed towards the restraunt. Everyone was hungry. Just after half 6 she decided to make her way to her room. Jade followed and they made small talk about the days events and how the Seattle dancers had tried to intimidate them also. Jade had a shower as soon as they entered the apartment and then Max.

"Hey some of the girls are hanging out in Jess' room tonight! Come on!" Not really dressing up she put on her good jeans and a top and headed to the apartment 4 doors down. She knocked twice but no one answered. Jade knocked again.

"Hey guys it's us! Jade and Max!" The door opened but the room was black. "Hello?" Max asked quietly.

"_**SURPRISE!"**_

Max just stood there, unsure what to say. "Um...Thanks guys but how did you know?" she was sure she had told no one about her birthday.

"Yes missy! Thank you for telling us by the way!" Sam said from the corner of the room. She came forward with a small box, wrapped in her hands. "Derek told us!" Max turned to look at him and he raised his hands in defeat. Before she could give out to him she was being hugged by all her friends and some one had brought out a cake. After a very bad rendition of HAPPY BIRTHDAY and the blowing out of 16 candles she was handed the small box from Sam.

"From all of us!" she said. Max took the box and quickly ripped the wrapping off. It was a bracelet. A charm bracelet with 3 charms-A converse, a music note and a letter M. Max couldn't talk. It was so sweet. She had always wanted a charm braclet. She hugged everyone again when she realised some one was missing. She made her way to the balcony to find him. She tought she may have heard a knock at the door but it seemed that Mel was going to get it. She walked up beside him.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Having fun?" Derek asked.

"Yea I am actually! How did you know?" she asked turning to him crossing her arms. "I never told you"

"I heard you last night, when you were on the phone...sorry" she let her hands drop. "It's ok" Deciding it wouldn't kill her she looked at him "So do I get a birthday hug?" she held her arms out and he smiled before hugging her.

"Happy birthday Max!" he whispered in her ear.

She looked up to say thank you but was cut off when he kissed her. She pulled back quickly when someone cleared their voice behind her and she knew that sound and closing her eyes she turned slowly.

AN:So I hope you like it. I know it's long but i needed to get it here. And as promised this chapter is dedicated to KibaSaku xxx review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Zack spent the rest of his day trying to think of a way to tell Max how he felt. He could pretend that he was going to tell her and since he would already be in Texas there would be nothing that Noah, Cody or Maddie could do about it. Except tell her anyway. A part of him, somewhere hidden behind his heart, was almost glad that his brother and friends were pushing him into this.

_This is a good thing!_ It said. _Were you honestly going to tell her how you feel or keep putting it off until the S.S. Tipton pulled up._ What Zack didfind odd was that this voice sounded an awful lot like Cody.

_**But none of them actually heard Max say she liked me.**_ This voice was too Cody but this was logical Cody. The other was love sick Cody. This internal struggle continued leaving Zack as confused as ever. Cody chose this point to walk into the room. He noted Zack sitting head in hands on his bed.

"Hey Zack, look I know that you're probably mad at me but this is a good thing! Trust me!" Zack looked up and glared at Cody.

"Stay out of my head" he said accusingly before going to the bathroom. Cody just stood there bewildered.

X

Zack did apologise to Cody when he came out of the bathroom some 56 minutes later. He found his twin on his bed reading but his laptop was open on the bed next to him like he was waiting for an email and he would shift his gaze to the screen saver of himself and Bailey at the Hannah Montanna concert.

"Feeling better?" Cody asked when he came in. Zack sighed and sat on the of Cody's bed.

"Yea thanks. Sorry a had a go at you before I'm kind of under a lot of pressure...Did you know that my conscience sounds just like you!"

"Really?" Cody asked with a smirk. "No I didn't but it does give me hope that you listen to me, even if it's in your head" They sat in silence before their mom called them for dinner. They gave each other sorry looks at the thought of having to eat their mother's food and made their way to the main living space.

Thankfully their mom got a take out instead. The 3 ate together, the topic of conversation, Zack and Max.

"Ok please I beg you, can we not talk about this" Zack asked with pleading eyes.

"I only asked if you had thought of a way to tell her you love her" Carrie said simply.

"Whoa I never said love" Zack said dropping his fork. "Mom I'm 16**( AN:I know that the twins turned 16 in season 2 but I want them 16 and in this story I pick so)** Don't you think that I am a little young to be talking love?"

"Not at all Zack. You are never to young to fall in love. So do you love her?" Carrie asked giving him the 'mom knows' look he always got when he walked through the door after misbehaving.

"I don't know" he answered honestly. The rest of dinner past without mention of a certain brunette in Texas. At 9 that night London knocked on the door of the apartment.

"So are you guys going with Maddie tomorrow?" she asked. The twins nodded. "Well I need to be there to start the dance thing so I'm leaving now but I told Maddie that someone will pick you guys up here tomorrow at noon, got it?"

She turned to leave wen she stopped and looked at Cody. "Here!" she handed him an envelope. "You're the only one who wount loose it so...Toodles!" and she was gone.

"What's in it?" Zack asked and Cody went to the table and sat down. "Just our information for the plane tomorrow and out hotel info. Wow way to go all out London"

"Why, what did she do?"

"She has us all in luxury rooms on the top floor of the hotel! And we're using her jet"

"Nice" Zack said looking through the information when there was a noise from their bedroom. "Oh Bailey is webcaming me!" Cody said running off into the room. There was quite a few I miss you's and no I miss you more's heard from their room for the next 5 minutes . Bord that there was nothing on the Tv Zack decided to go and see if Cody wanted to go to the arcade. Cody though was still talking to Bailey and didn't want to leave.

"So Zack...I hear you're finally becoming a one woman man, I'm impressed!" Bailey said. "I'm playing Zack, Max seems like a great girl"

"She is!" Zack said "What's going to happen if, no sorry, when you and Max get together and you have to go back to the SS Tipton in September...What will you tell all the girls on the ship?"

"I know I will have to break their hearts but it must be done" Zack said with a sad face acting like he was doing the world a diservice.

"But it will be worth it Zack I promise" Cody said reaching a hand out to Zack's shoulder. "I know what it's like to be in love and it's great!" That one of a kind laugh that could opnly belong to Bailey Pickett echoed from the speakers.

Thisin turn led into a small very sickening back and forth of who loves who more and by the time Cody said goodbye for the 100th time Zack was almost ready to throw something at the laptop.

X

Zacklay in bed thinking about Max. She hadn't called or texted all day and it kind of upset him. As if she read his mind Max's name appeared on his screen.

"Weird!" he said opening the text. Smiling he replyed to her. Within a minute another reply.

Maxxie-Was bout 2 wen i relized i neva txtd! Sry!

Deciding he could talk without waking Cody he texted back. What he forgot to do was turn off the volume on his phone. His ringtone blared for 2 seconds before he picked up.

"Hey!"

_"Hey back. Was there a particular reason you wanted me to call?"_he sounded a little sad.

"Nope just wanted to talk to you. Cody and Bailey had one of their webcam chats awhile ago and I unfortunatly didn't have the sense to leave the room first. I swear if I hear the names HayBail or Codykins again...ugh!"he shuddered at the memory.

"So how was your day?" he asked.

She explained about the hotel and the meet and greet. _"Pretty boring but thats life!"_

"Cheer up, you're going to be 16 in 2 days. You can drive then"

_"Actually it's a day, its past midnight here but it wont be any fun without you guys" _she said sadly.

"I promise that we will do something fun and brilliant when you get back. Ok?"

_"Ok! I better go before Sam does a room check. Night Zack"_

"Night Max" and he hung up. Sighing he got up and looked out his window. He wasn't tired at all. He was too nervous about the next 24. He ended up pulling over the desk chair and watched as the late nighters of Boston make their way through the night. At some time after 2 he fell asleep.

X

The next day for the most part went fairly quickly. Maddie brought her stuff to the hotel the night before as she had to work that morning so she didn't have time to pack that morning. Noah arrived at 11.30 after he forgot his passport. Carrie waved them off from the steps of the Tipton and gave Zack some last minute advice and good luck.

The car dorve right onto the tarmac and stopped at a small but sleek jet. The cabin crew were waiting at the steps for them. The stowed their bags away and made it onto the plane. Maddie and Noah both sat near the back of the jet. Cody had brought a book and Zack listened to his ipod. The effects of sleeping upright in a chair caught up with him and he soon found his eyes dropping. A moment later Cody put a hand on his shoulder.

"Zack we'll be landing in 20 minutes"

"Really how long was asleep?"asked yawning. "Just over 2 hours" Nodding he looked out the window as the seatbelt sign flashed. Their desent was smooth and they landed in Texas a little after 4(AN:TOTAL GUESS-IM IRISH) The sun was shining as the walked off the plane and into the Tipton Hotel car. They waited while their bags were stowed in the boot and soon they were on their way.

A man greeted them when they arrived and they followed Cody into the hotel considering he had all their information. Zack and Cody had a large suite with 2 rooms and private bathrooms. Maddie and Noah also had thesame style room.

" has asked me to say he hopes that London's friends have a nice stay thank you"

"Thanks. Is London here?" Maddie asked. "Ms. Tipton will be here shortly. The dance comp ends at 5 so all the contestants will be here shortly"

"Um would it be possible to know what room a Samantha Rogers is in? She's here with the Boston dancers" Noah asked. "1516 Sir"

"Thank you" A man with a baggage trolley came to take their bags to the room.

"Remind me to tell London I love her" Zack said walking into the apartment. It was at least 4 times their room in Boston. A door on either side on the main room led to the bedrooms and directly ahead was a balcony.

"Here are your room keys and I remind you that if you need anything let me know" The bellhop said standing in the door.

"How do get room service?" Zack asked. Cody gave him a look to say they couldn't afford it but the bellhop said that all their expenses were taken care of and anything they wanted just lift the phone and press 6.

"Gee, London's being very generous" Cody said sitting down.

"Well she actually thinks Maddie saved her life. She forgot she asked her to do it" Zack had left the balcony door open and there was a sudden noise from below. They both made their way to the balcony and looked down to see at least 4 buses pull up to the Tipton. The dance comp must be over. Cody went to answer a knock at the door while Zack watched the excited groups of teens below.

"Well at least we know she's in the building" Noah said.

"How?" Cody asked. "I realised I left my wallet in reception so I went to get it. I saw Sam and then Max come in but I managed to hide. I did get to talk to Sam though. She said Max didn't tell anyone about her birthday but one of the dancers had figured it out so they're throwing her a surprise party tonight. In apartment 1514 at 7.30. I asked her not to say anything"

"Well this is perfect, we can surprise Max at her Surprise birthday" Maddie said just as her phone rang.

"Oh hey London! Yea we're here. In Zack and Cody's room" There was a knock at the door and Cody got it.

"Well do you like it?" she asked. "It's too much London, Thank you" Maddie said giving her best friend a hug. "It's nothing"

"How did today go London?" Zack asked.

"It was good I guess but I still think I was the best" she said stricking a pose.

"Brilliant but how did Max do?" Noah asked. "Well they were good but there was some other group who I liked too."

"We better get ready if we want to eat and get to the party" Cody said looking at his watch,it was going on 6. They all agreed and the 3 left while the twin both took a shower and dressed up. They met London, Maddie and Noah in the hall before heading to the restraunt. They ate their food while chatting back and forth. At 7.20 they made their way up to the there was some technicle fault in the elevator so they had to wait while it was repaired.

Zack bounced on the spot, checking his watch every 30 seconds. 10 minutes later the elevator was working and they climbed the 15 floors. They were offically late at this point. They knocked at the door and a girl Zack recognised from Boston answered the door. She led the 4 into the party. London couldn't go so it was the twins, Noah and Maddie.

"Oh my God! Does Moax know you're here?" she asked. They all shook their heads. "Where is she...um?"

"Mel. She's on the balcony" she said pointing to the back of the room. Zack nodded and made his way to the balcony. Some of the people he had become familiar with through Max said high or waved or high fived him. Taking a deep breath he walked out the door and his chest froze up. He let out a deep breath coughing slightly causing her to turn to face him.

_**Yea she really likes me!**_ His head screamed.

AN: So from now on its going to change. A bit (a lot) more drama to come. I promise I will try to keep the characters true as I have along. Xxxx Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Nobody said anything. The three teens stood in silence, the noise from the small party and the nightlife of Dallas. _What is he doing here?_ She asked herself. Max was the first to come to her senses and she realised that she was still hugging Derek. She quickly extracted herself, though Derek seemed reluctant to let go of her.

Zack stood silently. His eyes had not left Max's and he had a horrible pulling ang tugging sensation in his chest that he knew was his heart breaking but in the moment it confused him. When Max made to move from Derek, the action along with the breaking eye contact made him shake himself. He looked at the ground before turning.

"No, Zack..." Max said but he had already made his way back into the party. He passed Maddie and Noah, pushing against them as he tried to escape the confined apartment.

"Hey Zack, watch...Zack? ZACK!" Maddie called. Her shouts had alerted Cody who was standing with Sam and one of the dancers. He looked up to see his brother move quicker than he could imagine in the packed room and out the door. Cody made to follow him but when he got to the hallway he was nowhere in sight.

Max had tried to follow Zack but Derek stopped her. "Max...wait please"

"NO! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you" he still had a grip on her wrist and she pulled against it. "Let me GO!"

"No. We have to talk about this"

"About what?" she asked huffing from using her energy and getting nowhere. She heard the door slam and she knew Zack had left. She stopped struggling and a few seconds later Derek let her go. She rubbed her wrist.

"Why did you do that!" she said pushing him back when he took a step towards her.

"Max, you kissed me back" Anger boiled in her. "NO I DIDN'T!"

"Yes you DID" He yelled back. "Max, we've been closer these last few weeks than we were when we were together. You have to see that" reaching out for her.

"You said FRIENDS" she said pointing at him. "FRIENDS" she said using her fingers to emphesize her point "don't kiss eachother"

"What about Zack huh?" Derek said angrily "Bet you would kiss him" Max stopped. That felt like a slap in the face after what had just happened.

"Zack has nothing to do with...with this" she said pointing back and forth between them.

"Right Max. Then why did he run when he saw us? Why are you so worried about what he thinks?"

"_HE_ is my best friend. _HE_ looks out for me and _HE_ saw first hand what happens when I'm with you" she said pointing to her wrist, red from his grip. "MAX?" Was that Noah?

"There you are what..." her brother had come lookig for her. Max wasn't aware of her tears until Noah voiced it. "Max what did he do?" Noah said stepping towards Derek.

"Nothing... Noah just leave him. He's not worth it" Max said pushing Derek back into the knew it was too late to go after Zack. "Max wait..." Derek said stepping towards her.

"NO Derek...just...go." Derek looked at Noah who looked like he wanted nothing better than to hit something. Derek sighed and made his way back into the apartment. "This isn't over Max" he said. Max sat down on one of the chair and put her head in her hands. Maddie came out and sat next to her. Noah took out his phone and texted Cody.

"Max what happened?"

.

"ZACK?" Cody called down the hallway. He had started running towards the elevator. He heard it ping and made it just as the doors closed. Sighing he stepped back and watched the numbers overhead move up and up until they reached his floor. Pressing the button he waited rather impatiently for the elevator to return. He stepped in and pressed for his floor and leaned back against the wall. His phone went off and he took it from his pocket to see it was from Noah.

**Noah: wheres Zack?**

**Cody: I think hes in d apartment. Goin 2 chek. Do u no wat happend?**

**Noah:no but im gonna find out!**

Putting his phone away as the doors opened he made his way to the room. He quickly took the pass key from his pocket and slid it in the door and walking into the apartment.

"ZACK?" he called. He couldn't hear anything. He walked to Zack's room but he wasn't there. He made his way back to the main room and out to the balcony but still no Zack. He suddenly heard the door shut and he knew he had been tricked. Running after him, miraculously remembering his room key e took off after his brother.

After 40 minutes of searching he made his way to Noah and Maddie's room to see if they had returned. He knocked twice and waited, leaving his 5th voicemail on Zacks phone.

"Zack please just ring me back and let me know where you are. I'm getting kinda worried. Please just talk to me. I love you" he hung up as the door opened to reveal Maddie.

"Hey Cody. Where is Zack?" she asked letting him enter.

"I wish I knew" he said sitting down. Noah was nowhere around but Londin was there. "I have been all over this hotel and I can't find him" Maddie sat down next to him.

"Do we know what happened?" he asked looking at Maddie. She and London exchanged looks that didn't help.

"Uh yea. Max told us what happened" she said cauitiosly.

"Well?"Cody pressed. Maddie took a deep breath "Well..."

.

"Max what happened?" Maddie asked sitting next to her. She shook her head before looking up. "Why did Zack run out of here? Did you guys have a fight?"

"He hates me" she whispered back and the words made her feel sick. He was her best friend and she had gone back to the person who had hurted her, against her better judgment and much to Zack's disappointment. He knew Derek would hurt her but still she did it. No wonder Zack ran. If she had seen him going back to someone who hurts him constantly, she would be upset too.

"I seriously doubt that" Maddie said with a sad smile. "Max what actually happened?" Noah was crouched in front of her. She looked away from both over Noah's head to the Dallas skyline.

"I came out here to thank Derek for the party...and we were talking about stuff. I asked him how he knew about my birthday and he said he heard me tell Zack. I gave him a hug to say thank you and he thought it was something more and...he kissed me"

"Max..." Maddie was about to say something but Max cut across her. "And Zack saw" Noah and Maddie looked at one another and realisation dawned on both of them.

"Poor Zack" Maddie whispered. He had just seen his best friend and his dream girl kiss some other guy, and it was Derek. All Noah could do was nod in agreement. Maddie took out her phone and rang Zack but hung up again. "Voicemail" she said.

"What's going on guys? Why are you here? Why was Zack here?" Max asked looking between them.

.

"We explained about coming down for her birthday and..." she looked at Cody who looked somewhere between anger and pitty. "We told her about Zack"

"No wonder he took off like that" he said. "God why did Max go back to that guy?" he said angrily standing. He thought Max would be smart enough to see she was being played.

"I know I was stupid" Max said emerging from one of the rooms with Noah behind her. She looked upset and angry. "Max...I'm sorry I'm just worried about Zack"

"It's ok. Where is he? I need to talk to him?"

"I wish I could tell you but I don't know" Cody said opening his phone to see if he had any new messages. None. "After he left the party we don't know where he went"

"Cody can I talk to you?" Max asked. He nodded and they both made their way to the balcony. "What's up?" Cody asked.

"Is it true?" she said looking him directly in the eye. "Is Zack in love with me or watever"

"Max, Zack really likes you. He admitted he doesn't know if its love but he does know he wants you to be in his life. When you lef the first time, I don't think you know how hard he took it. More to the fact that you didn't say goodbye, at least to him"

"I know the way I lest was harsh but it was the only thing I could think of"

"I understand that but how would you feel if he did it to you?" Angry! That was all Max could think. She would have stormed over to the Tipton and yelled at everyone until she knew where he was going and then she would hunt him down.

"So what you're saying is Zack has feelings for me?" Cody nodded. "And you?" he asked looking back at her.

"I...I don't know! I mean I love him, as a friend but more...I just...I...I'm afraid"

"Of what?"

"Of being hurt. Loosing our friendship. Making things awkward, to name a few."

"Wow you sound just like Zack" Cody said with a smile. "Look Max. You walked away from him once before. Do you want to loose him like that again?" Cody asked.

Max stood silently thinking. She didn't think she could lose Zack again, even his friendship. He was special. He was her first kiss and her first date. Her first friend other than Tapeworm to accept her for her, besides Cody. Until they were reunited she realised just how big a gap he had left in her. And it scared her, that this one guy could make her feel this much.

He never hurt her, unlike a certain someone. And there it was. A moment of clarity that almost knocked her over. He was nothing like Derek. He cared about Max enough to let her do what she needed to do when it came to Derek. He may not have agreed to their friendship but he let Max do what he felt was best. But Derek controlled her, told her what to do and who she could talk to.

"No Cody" she said. "I can't lose him" but then something struck her. How could she have forgotten.

"We have to find Derek" she said runing back into the apartment. "Why?" Cody called after her.

"Because..." she said holding the door open. "He's going to go after Zack"

**AN: I think the characters might be ooc in this chapter but i tried to keep them real. Review! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Zack had heard Cody's calls for him to come back but he ignored them. He just wanted to be alone, with no one around in peace and quiet and no matter how much he loved his brother peace and quiet was _not_ something Cody did well. He had to think of a way to get rid of Cody. His mind made up he ran for the elevator and pressed the button for his floor. He noticed Cody round the cornor just as the doors closed.

The ride was silent and was Zack's first time to think about what had just happened. He would just have to push back the pain for just awhile longer until he was sure he was completely alone. He made his way to the apartment. Stepping inside he stepped behind the door and waited until it opened to reveal Cody. Once he was sure he could get away he silently slipped from the room but was caught when the door banged behind him. Quickly hiding as Cody left the apartment, he watched his twin walk towards the elevators again, muttering loudly.

Zack slumped against the wall. He once again opened the door to the apartment and closed it silently behind him before falling into one of the chairs. He sat in total silence for 10 minutes, not really thinking about anything until his phone went off.

**INCOMING CALL- CODY**

Zack didn't answer but let the call go straight to voicemail. Now he let himself realise the pain and he could now name it- heartbreak. It caught in his chest and he took a deep breath trying to control his shaking hands- though they were caused by a different emotion- anger, at not only Derek but Max too.

_How could she? After everything that jerk did to her, how he treated her and him at one point. How could she trust him again?_

It frustrated Zack to no end that she would even talk to him. But that was Max. She may be tough but she hated conflict and avoided it when possible. She didn't like to hold grudges against people, even those who deserved it. She was never able to stay mad at Zack for more then a few hours before she would come over and ask if they could forget it. Be he had never hurt her! He NEVER would.

One thing that annoyed him more than anything though was

_HOW, seriously HOW! Did she not see how much I liked her?_

They were perfect together. They were as close as him and Cody. They liked all the same things. Both loved a good competition with one another. They talked about everything. And they knew how to push the others buttons. He stood up quickly needing to relive some of the tension in his body.

"Stupid, stupid Zack" he mutter to himself as he paced back and forth. He heard a voice outside the door and quietly made his way to the peephole to see who it was. London was knocking on Maddie and Noah's door, but they weren't there. Then London turned and knocked on his door. "Zack? Cody? You guys there? Hello?" Staying silent he watched as she huffed and walked away again. Zack was about to head back to his chair when he heard London again.

"There you are! I got your text. What's up?" He quietly made his way to the door again and looked out. Maddie and London were whispering but he couldn't hear. He saw Noah behind them with his arm around a small brunette who looked like she was crying, Max!

He took three big steps back from the door and took a deep breath to calm the pain in his chest again. His phone rang from the chair again and he saw Cody's name once again flash across the screen. Ignoring it he made his way to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He heard his phone go off once again and he left the bathroom determined to shut it up. However he looked at the ID and clicked accept.

"Hey Mom" he said, trying to sound happy.

"_Hey sweetie. How are things in Texas?"_ she asked sounding happy.

"They're ok I guess"

"_Only ok? Have you talked to Max?"_ she asked hopefully.

"No mom, not yet. Her friends are throwing her a surprise party so we haven't had a chance to talk yet"

"_Oh, well where's your brother? I tried calling him but I got his voice mail"_

"Well maybe he can't hear it with the party. I'll tell him to call you when I see him"

"_Ok. Are you sure you're alright Zack?" _

"Yes Mom I'm fine. Look I have to go. Love you mom"

"_Love you too"_ and he was alone once again.

He didn't want to cry. He thought it made him weak but he couldn't help that one tear that fell. Wiping it away with forced he looked up trying to stop anymore that threatened to fall. He look at his phone not realising it had rang 2 more times without him realising. He was about to listen to the voicemail when he heard someone outside the door. Bringing his phone he looked through the peephole and saw Cody outside Maddie's. He realised what Cody was going to do when he saw his phone and readied his finger on the cancel button.

"Zack please just ring me back and let me know where you are. I'm getting kinda worried. Please just talk to me. I love you" He heard Cody say before the door opened to reveal Maddie. They said something Zack couldn't hear before he went inside. He went back to the couch and sat down listening to the other four voicemails.

"Hey Zack, it's Cody. Thanks for tricking me man. Seriously though call me. I think we need to talk"

"Ok come on Zack ring me back. I have searched the arcade and sports centre and you're not there. Where are you? Come on ring me."

"Alright you win. Now tell me where you are so I can come find you! I mean it Zack"

"Please call me back. Please. What happened? Come on talk to me. My twin telepathy is telling me you're upset so now I'm upset. Please call me. Love you"

Standing he made his way to his room. He looked at his reflection and he looked bad. He looked tired and his eyes were sad. He was wearing a light blue shirt that had a small drink stain on the front. It must have happened in his haste to leave the party. What he needed was a shower to clear his head. He heard more voices in the hall as he was about to head into the bathroom.

"I know Derek, trust me" Max's muffled voice came through the door.

"Alright fine..." Zack heard Cody's voice say but his foot caught in the rug and he fell forward and landed with a thud. "Ow" he mumbled but he heard Cody "What was that?"

"It sounded like it came from your room" Jumping up as quick as he could he ran to his room and managed to fit himself into the big wardrobe and close the door.

"Zack? Zack are you in here?" He heard Cody call as the 5 made their way into the apartment. "Zack!" He heard his bedroom door open and he saw Max looking around. "He's not here. But he was" she said and the 4 came into the room.

"How do you know?" Noah asked. "His phone is here. Zack goes nowhere without his phone" Cody nodded "She's right" he said picking up his phone.

"So where is he now?" Londin asked.

"He must have left. Maybe he heard us come back" Maddie suggested. Zack was silently trying to breath as he watched the 5 talk, praying they would leave.

"He got a call from Mom 10 minutes ago and he answered it, he could be anywhere in this hotel" Cody said. "If he's even in the building"

"Look he's not here and we need to find him" Max said turning from the room. The four followed and Zack sat and waited for them to leave the apartment. When he heard the door lock he waited another 2 minutes before emerging. He looked out into the main living space but no one was there.

"I cannot believe I got away with that!" he said to himself. He decided to have the shower before going to bed seeing as there was nothing else to do. He didn't want to think about Max and he was going to stop now.

.

Max knew that Zack was hiding in the wardrobe but the very fact he was in there ment we wanted to be alone. The 5 made their way to the main reception where London demanded they speak to the security man. Deciding this was her time to talk to Zack she pulled Cody's arm.

"I left my phone in your apartment. I'm going to get it and then tell Sam where I am so she doesn't freak ok? Will you tell Noah?"

"Sure here!" he handed her the room key and she walked towards the elevators, while Cod explained what she was doing. When she reached level 13 she decided she better tell Sam afterall and quickly pressed for 15. She got out and made her way to Sam's room. She knocked 3 times and waited.

"Max!" she heard behind the door, assuming Sam used the peephole. The door opened revealing Sam, still dressed in her party clothes. "Is something wrong?"

"Um knid of. I'm just letting you know that I'm going to stay in my brother's room tonight. He's on the 26th floor, Suite 3"

"Nice. How did he swing that?"

"Um his girlfriend is friends with Londin Tipton...anyway I was just letting you know in case you were looking for me" she made to leave but Sam stopped her.

"Sam what happened at the party? Did Derek say something or do something?" she asked concerned.

"Derek was being Derek" Max said along with a good night before she made her way to her room. Jade was sitting on her bed. "There you are!" she said jumping up and pulling Max to sit on her bed. "What happened? I thought you hated Derek"

"What are you talking about?" Max asked confused. "And I do hate Derek" she added.

"Well he's teling everyone you guys are together again, that you kissed. I couldn't believe it. I mean after what he did before and then Zack was there..."

"He WHAT! Oh that little...ugh!" Max groaned as she stood up. "I didn't kiss him, he kiss me"

"Sit your but down missy and talk to me" Jade said. Max did taking breaths to control her frutration. She told her what happened on the balcony but half way through she got up and paced.

"That jerk!" Jade said. "Poor Zack. It was so obvious he liked you"

"Ok did_**EVERYONE**_ see that but me!" Jade nodded sadly. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find Zack. I need to talk to him" she changed from he jeans to her sweats and turned on her way out the door and huged Jade. "Thank you" this was one of the first girls she felt she could talk to and it was nice to have a girlfriend.

"Anytime. And don't worry about Derek._ I'll_ take care of him" And Max left.

She got the elevator to Zack's floor. She listened at the door. She could hear the noise of the shower and she sighed letting herself into the apartment. It was huge and exactly like Maddie and Noah's. There was no sound other than the shower running so she sat herself down on one of the couches and waited.

Zack finnally stopped the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked into his room where the door was slightly open and he passed to the door when he noticed a brunette head sitting on the couch with her back to him. Blushing madly at his state of undress he quickly but silently closed the door. Knowing there was no escaping now he dressed and made his way into the main room. He stoped and leaned against the door.

"Hey" he said to get her attention, folding his arms. She stood and turned to look at him.

"Hi" neither spoke until Zack stepped towards the kitchen area. "Do you want a drink?"

"No...I'm good, thanks" Zack shrugged and just stood there. She could feel his anger from across the room. But she could also she the hurt in him.

He could see the guilt she held but he was too angry and upset to take intrest. "What are you doing here Max?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be at the party with your new or should I say ex-boyfriend"

"Derek is not my boyfriend" she said directly not wanting her name even in the same sentence as his. Zack scoffed "Seemed like he was to me"

"What you saw..."Max started but Zack cut her off

"Please don't say 'it's not what it looks like' Max..." he said coldly.

"But it's wasn't. If you would just let me talk..."

"Were you or were you not kissing him?" Zack asked, looking her in the eye.

"He kissed me" Zack smirked and turned away. He was being so unlike himself, he and Max knew it but he was hurt and upset and he needed to take his anger out on something, someone. Max knew this.

"He did!" Max said. "Ok maybe this is partly my fault. He must have gotten mixed messages when I hugged him but..." The voicing a this little action caused the briefest flash of pain on Zack's face it stopped Max.

"I tried to follow you after the..." she didn't want to talk about the kiss so moved on "but he grabbed my wrist and then I heard the door slam and I knew you had left"

"I didn't want to be there anymore" Zack said silently.

"I swear Zack I never wanted to kiss him" she said pressing her point. Zack sat down in the chair oppsite her. "You know what I don't get?" he said. Max shook her head.

"Is how you even let him back into your life after how he treated you?" Zack said. He raised his eye level to her hands and notice how one was redded than the other. "Look Max" he said pointing to it. She looked at it and pulled her sleeve down to cover it. "He hurts you and still you say forgive and forget. I just...I don't get it"

The pair sat there saying nothing. Zack was too confused by everything. Max, Derek, these feelings that seemed so forgein but he felt them pulling him down. He wanted Max there but a part of him wanted her to go.

"Zack, I need to ask you something" Max said looking down at the floor.

"Let me guess, Cody told you" Zack said.

"And Maddie and Noah" she said with a small smile. Zack dropped his head into his hands. "Uh, they are so dead"

"Zack look at me" Max asked. "Please" He lifted his head. "Is it true?"

"Max I..." he really didn't want to talk about this now.

"Is. It. True?" she repeated. "Do you have...feelings for me?"

"Yea Zack do you?" Both turned to see the third person there.

**AN: So I decided to finish this story before I finish the others. So coming up in this is drama, lots of drama and more Cody. I hope you like this. Reveiw. Critisism welcome x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What?" Derek asked as he tok a large step into thr room, hands deep in his pockets. "Well come on Zack. The girl is waiting" The three stood in a triangle for, Zack and Max on either side of the table facing Derek at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked, folding her arms over her chest. He had a weird look in his eye that she recognised. He was angry and when he got angry he got violent. He may never have hit her or attacked her in anyway but she had seen what he could do when pushed or upset and it wasn't pretty. Max saw it mainly when his stupid brother was around. He always brought out the worst in Derek.

"Sorry if I'm interupting but..." he said then turning to Max. "We need to talk Max"

"Not now. Not here" she said but he took another step towards her "Yes now Max because I know you. You say we will talk tomorrow, which becomes the next day and the next. Well no Max, we are going to talk now"

"Hey hey hey" Zack said walking around to Derek's right "Come on, you heard her she doesn't want to talk so..."

"No one asked you" Derek huffed shrugging away the hand Zack had placed on his shoulder. Zack crossed his arms.

"Well you're in my apartment and Max is upset so I want you to leave" Zack said pressing Derek in the direstion of the door.

"Max we may as well do this now. Just 5 minutes" he asked turning to look at her. She didn't want to and she could she Zack watching her from the cornor of her eye. He would be mad if she agreed but the faster she got rid of Derek the sooner they could get back to their previous descusion.

Sighing she answered "Fine Derek, 5 minutes" She saw Zack throw his hands up in annoyance and turn away from her. "Go wait in the hall, I'll be out in a second"

"Fine but I'm leaving the door open" he walked to the door again and stood in the hall. Max turned to Zack.

"Zack..." she waited for him to turn around. "Look I will be 5 minutes ok? Then can we continue what he were talking about before? Please?"

"Max...I...FINE...talk to him, but I mean it he has 5 minutes and then I'm coming out to get you. I don't trust him Max" he added to the last in a whisper.

"Don't worry, if I need help I'll call you" she said before walking to the door. She had purpously left it open but Derek had other ideas.

"This is between you and me, not him" he said closing the door.

"Look Derek can we just talk so you can leave" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine. Max I want you to be my girlfriend again..."

"Not going to happen"Max said shaking her head.

"Why not? I know you have feelings for me and I care about you too so why not try again?"

"Because Derek you're wrong. I don't have feelings for you. Hoenstly I never did, even when we were together – at least not strong ones. When we agreed to be friends the day you came back do you remember what I said?" Derek thought for a second before he shrugged.

"I warned you that us being friends would not lead to anything between us again"

"And I meant that it's just Max talking with you these past few weeks has been great. I know more about you now than I did when we first started going out. You have to see that there is something here" he said pointing between himself and Max. She shook her head.

"No Derek. We are not and will not be together ok! There is nothing here" she said pointing like he did. "Is it because of Zack?" he asked hardly.

"Why must you bring everything back to him?" Max asked angrily. "Zack wasn't even around when we broke up. I hadn't seen him in 2 years!"

"Because he is apart of this" Derek said angrily. "You wont try and be with me because you are afraid of what he thinks. Do you like him? Do you want him?"

"Stop! Ok, Stop..."

"Do you love him?" Max fell silent. She stood still and didn't move. "Max answer me. Do. You. Love. Him?" Max held his gaze for a second before dropping her head and covering her face with her hands. "I don't know" she whispered, praying Zack wasn't behind the door listening though she knew he was.

"Oh my god you do. You do love him" he said taking a few steps back, turning away from her, before walking back to her. He looked angry. He turned his back to the door staring at the floor.

"Derek? Are you ok?" he seemed to be calming himself down, breathing deeply. She could alomost pinpoint when he lost his cool and got angry. "WHAT ABOUT ME HUH?"

"Look Derek..." she not wanting this right now.

"NO, YOU LED ME ON. YOU MADE ME BELIVE THAT YOU LIKED ME BACK, YOU KISSED ME BACK, CONVINCED ME THAT YOU WANTED US TOGETHER AGAIN" he said taking a step towards her pointing at her, causing her to step back.

"Derek you're kind of scaring me..."

"AND NOW YOU TELL ME THAT YOU LIKE THIS, THIS IDIOT WHO WILL BE LEAVING YOU AGAIN IN A MONTH. WHO YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IN 2 YEARS! WHAT AM I? JUST SOMETHING TO WIN THE CONTEST WITH?"

"Look please **stop** yelling at me" she said. "I am sorry Derek if you got the wrong idea about us but I made myself PERFECTLY clear. WE are NEVER going to happen AGAIN"

She hadn't realised they had walked about 6 feet away from the door. She folded her arms and said "Now Derek I have to go. 5 minutes are up" she made to step around him he he caught her arm. "I'm not finished"

"Well I am now let go of me or I will scream" she said.

"But I want to talk"

"Everything has been said so leave it Derek. I don't want to see you again. When we get back to Boston I'm leaving the group and then I want you to stay away from me. Now I am going to say it again. Let go!" She could feel his grip tighten and stopped herself from wincing at the pressure. She heard a door open behind her.

Zack stepped forward but Derek nerver loosened his grip on Max.

"Dude she said no so let her go"

"Or what? You'll make me?" Derek said patronisingly, letting Max go completely and shoving Zack away.

Zack returned the shoved adding "Don't tempt me! Save yourself the time and leave now before you embarass yourself anymore than you have" No one noticed Max slip into the room and grab the hotel phone.

"What Zack afraid that you're going to loose" Derek said tauntingly.

"No I just wouldn't want to make a grown boy cry. It can do dangerous things to his self esteem and considering you were already dumped tonight, it must already be in ru..."The sentence was cut off when Derek's fist connected with his face.

He heard Max gasp and he felt the blood in his mouth. Looking up at the smirking Derek he smiled before landing a punch to the side of his head. The pair grappled for a few moments while Max tried to break it up. The pair both swung hard at the other, each blow causing one to fall back and hit the wall. Max was worried for Zack. She had never seen him fight and didn't know how strong her was.

_Hurry, Hurry up please_ she sliently prayed.

She managed to get her way between them when she felt herself being pushed back and hitting her head against the wall with such force it took all she had not to pass out with the pain.

"MAX!" Zack and someone else yelled at them same time. He noticed Cody and Noah grab Derek and hold him back but he struggled against them still grabbing Zack, earning Zack another blow while his attention was else where. Maddie and Londin went to Max.

"Stop, STOP SHE'S HURT" Derek finally stoped trying to hit Zack but continued to fight Noah and Cody but he was worn out.

Both boys were. Both had the marks to prove it. Both of their clothes were disheveled. Their breathing was heavy and both were bleeding in at least 2 places if not more. A very large man in a black suit stapped forward from nowhere and London looked up.

"Take him!" she said pointing at Derek. "This isn't the end. I mean it. You will regret this" and with that he dragged away, literally. He looked like he was limping though how Zack had no clue. His nose looked broken too which made Zack feel better.

Noah immediatly went to his sister while Cody put both hands on Zack's shoulders. "Dude deep breaths. It's ok, sit down" Zack obeyed Cody and sat on the floor back, back against the wall taking deep breaths as instructed. "Next time you decide to disappear ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" Cody said sitting in front of him though he was smiling.

"Sorry bro I needed some 'me' time. Is she alright?" he asked looking over at Max who was sitting up but she looked dazed, holding the back of her head.

"I think she's ok. You however..." he said looking Zack up and down "You are a mess brother" He had a bloody lip and a red mark over his left eye and his right check had a small scar which was bleeding. "He must have caught you with a ring or something" Cody said reaching out, causing Zack to wince. Zack looked at his hand whick was red on the knuckles and was extremely sore to move.

Max had been forced to lie down on Noah's jacket. She closed her eyes and concentrated on taking deep breaths. Her head was killing her. Sharp pains traveled from the back of her head, spreading out until the pain got too much sometimes and she felt like she wanted to pass out.

"Oh no you don't!" Noah said, rubbing her check. "You stay awake sis ok. At least until the doctor comes"

"Uh, too loud" she said causing him to smile. "Is this what a hangover feels like?"

"I don't know because I never got drunk" Noah smirked knowing full well he had, and not just once either. "Yea right" Max mumbled.

"What happened Zack?" Cody asked as Maddie came over. "We called for a doctor. Noah thinks Max might have a concussion. Are you ok?" she asked looking at Zack. He nodded which caused a sharp pain on his left side. He moaned and put his head down.

"Max might not be the only one" Cody said. "Zack you never answered my question"

"Not now Cody, please" He made to stand up but he was too tired and sore to move. He hadn't realised maybe Derek had gotten in a few stomach punches too. "No you don't wait for the doctor" Cody said moving to sit next to him.

.

The doctor came 5 minutes later and looked at Max first, suggesting she be brought to hospital as he was sure she had a concussion. The hotel called an ambulance while the doctor checked Zack.

"Ok lets see what's wrong with you?" he checked Zack's vitals, moving on to the pump on his head and then to his arm.

"No permanent damage anyway. A sprained wrist and maybe some brushing but I think you'll live" the doctor said with a smile. "You should go to the hospital too though. You may need stitches for the nasty cut and to check your arm"

"Thanks Doc" Cody said shaking his hand. Zack nodded in agreement and the Doctor smiled "Just doing my job. But lets not get into anymore fights huh?"

"You get it" Zack mumbled as they heard the elevator bing and 2 EMT's walk out. Zack let Max go first again while he waited for them to bring her downstairs. With Cody's help he managed to stand and Noah helped him walk.

"Um we can bring you in the ambilance if you want" the female EMT said looking at Zack in the lobby. "It would mean we wouldn't have to send another out" Zack looked at Noah.

"Sure go. We will be right behind you guys. London is calling her car. Anyway I have to see Sam" Zack looked at the EMT who took Noah's place helping Zack outside. Cody gave Zack a quick smile saying "I'll tell mom" before the doors closed.

"Hey Max" he said sitting on the small bench on the right.

"Zack? Why are you yelling?"

"I'm not. You hit your head remember" he said.

"Seems I wasn't the only thing hit" she remarked looking at him with one eye open. "I'm sorry"

"Don't be. It was Derek" he said waving her off.

"Exactly, because of me" she said wincing as her voice rose ever so slightly. The female EMT who they learned was called Charlene laughed at the pair.

"Honey why don't you wait till later when your head feels better?" she said. Max nodded again wincing before she fell asleep. Without thinking Zack took her hand.

"Girlfriend?" Charlene asked, writing something down on her clipboard.

"Well she's a friend who's a girl so"

"So is Derek her boyfriend?" Zack gave her a look to wich she replied "I couldn't help but hear"

"No he's not her boyfriend, not anymore" Zack said shaking his head, watching Max sleep.

When the ambulance pulled up Charlene helped Zack out, sitting him in a wheelchair and bringing him inside while Max was helped by the male EMT. Zack was brought into the EMERGENCY ROOM and told sit on the bed while he watched Max wheeled away.

"Where are they taking her?" he asked.

"Just to make sure her head is ok" Charlene said when a young male doctor, Doc. Jacobs came over.

"Hey Charlene, what do we have here?"

"This is Zack. 16 years old. Was in a fight over at the Tipton. Possible wrist injury and he may need stitches for his check. He also had some stomach pain"

"Ok Zack let's get started"

**AN: Ok so there you are. I dont like this chapter but anyways. The drama is nowhere near over people so dont worry. Reveiw!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Sam sat in her room, reading when there was a knock at the door. Standing, she walked to the peephole and saw Noah standing there. Opening the door, she saw there was another man with him, tall and dressed in a Tipton uniform.

"Noah what's..."

"Hey Sam sorry but I have to make this quick, I need to go to the hospital..." he wanting this done as soo as possible so he could get to Max.

"Hospital, why?"

"Can we come in?" he asked motioning to the man behind him. Sam nodded and stepped aside, allowing the two into her room.

"Look I'm just going to get down to it. Derek's been arested"

"WHAT! Why? When? Oh that boy is so dead when I get my hands on him" she ranted. "What happened?"

"I don't know the whole story but all I know is Max went up to Zack's apartment and then Derek showed up. Apparently words were said and they got in a fight...Max tried to break it up but she fell and hit her head..."

"Is she ok?" Sam asked worried.

"We think so, but they brought her to the hospital to be sure, Zack too" Noah said.

"What about Derek?"

"Well he's being seen by the doctor now...this is Mr. Drakes, the manager. He's going to take you down to Derek. He need's his guardian if he wants to be let go by security"

"Um, ok just give me a second" she said, running to pull on her shoes and grab her phone. She sent a quick text on her way to the lobby to one of the older members of the group that he was in charge for awhile and to ring if there was a problem.

She spotted Zack's twin on the phone near the reception and 2 other girls standing nearby. Noah turned to her.

"I have to go...I'll call you later and let you know how she is"

"Yes please!" she said. She watched the 4 head out the door before turning to Mr. Drakes. "Now, shall we go deal with my delinquent?" He smirked inspite himself and led the way to one of the back rooms.

.

Cody looked at Maddiefor encouragement before holding the phone to his ear. It rang through and no one answered. Sighing he rang again, this time a different number. Like clockwork after 2 rings it was answered.

"_Hello, Boston Tipton Hotel..."_but Cody cut him off.

"Mr. Mosbey, have you seen my mom?" he asked.

"_Which one is this?"_ he asked with an annoyed tone.

"Cody"

"_The lesser of two evils...have you tried ringing your room?"_

"Yea but she's not there and I really need to talk to her...something's happened to Zack..." but a now concerned Mosbey cut in.

"_What happened? Is he alrite?"_

"Yea he was in a fight but" but he was again cut off.

"He what!"

"Yea but's fine. They took him to hospital to be sure but we think he's ok! Look if you see my mom will you have her call me please? I have to ring my dad"

"_Yes Cody of course and if you hear anything let me know"_

"I will, thank you" and Cody hung up. Now the other call. It struck Cody he didn't know where his father was at that moment in time. But none the less the phone was answered.

"_Hhhhhello, Kurt speaking"_

"Hey Dad, it's Cody"

"_Codester, what's up son? A bit late for a social call isn't it?"_

"Sorry dad it's just something's happened with Zack and..."

"_What happened?"_ Kurt asked suddenly serious_. "Is he hurt? Does your mom know?"_

"Um, yea he was in a fight and they took him to hospital..."

"_Did he win?"_ Kurt asked, causing Cody to act as parent "Not the point dad!"

"_I'm sorry...so does your mom know?"_he asked.

"I tried calling but she wasn't home...Mosbey said he'd get her to call me when he could"

"_Why don't you head to the Tipton and find her?"_Kurt questioned like it wa the obvious thing.

"Um Dad, we're in Texas"

"_Really?"_ Maddie touched Cody's shoulder and pointed that Noah had come back and that they were ready to go. "Look Dad, I have to go to the hospital..."

"Cod where in Texas are you?"

"Dallas why?"

"_I'm a 2 hour drive outside Dallas. Ring me when you know what hospital he's in and I'll see you soon"_ Before Cody could even question it, Kurt was gone.

"Cody?" Maddie called. "You coming?"

"Um yea, just talking to my dad...turns out he's two hours away and he's coming up"

"That was...a lucky coincidence" Maddie said with a smile. "I know, now all I have to do is tell my mom"

.

Zack had fallen asleep, somewhere between getting his stitches and the x-ray. When he woke the clock said 12.45 a.m. He had been asleep nearly 2 hours. Sitting up, he winced at the sharp pain in his stomach.

"Easy tiger" an nurse said, pushing him back down on the gurney. "You have some badbruising on your abdoman so I wouldn't be jumping up to quick if I were you. Not to mention you took a few blows to the head" he nodded, again regretting it when a headache formed. The nurse gave a sympathetic smile and walked to his chart.

"My friend!" he remembered. "I came in with a girl...could you find out where she is? Please?"

"Sure, I'll be right back" she said leaving. Zack stared at the celing, counting the tiles when the nurse came back in. "Max, was it?"

"Yea that's her. Is she ok?"

"Yea, she's fine. She's upstairs sleeping. She has a nasty concussion so the doctor want's to monitor her over night"

"Is there any chance I could see her?" Zack asked hopefully. The nurse looked at his expression and smiled. "I'll see what I can do"

.

Noah and Cody immediatly went to the desk when they entered the hospital.

"Can I help you boys?" the nurse asked.

"Um, my sister and his twin were brought about 20 minutes ago by ambulance from the Tipton, could you tell us where they are?" The nusre nodded, stood and went to talk to a doctor, who came forward to them.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Green, Max's dotor" he said holding out his hand. Noah took it. "She's my sister, is she ok?"

"Well she's currently having an x-ray of her head, but we think she may have quite a severe concussion, considering the size of the bump on her scalp. Once we have the x-rays we'll know more..."

"Thank you" Noah said.

"What about Zack, my brother?" The doctor looked behind the desk and checked something. "According to this, Dr. Jacobs is treating your brother..."

"He will be out shortly" the nurse said "Take a seat and he'll be out soon" Cody nodded and thanked both before joining Noah, Maddie and London in the waiting area. 2 more ambulances pulled up in the next 15 minutes, one with Derek, though nobody paid him any attention, and it was another 10 before Dr. Jacobs came out.

"Zack Martin?" he asked and Cody jumped up. "Me, I'm his twin"

"I can see that" The doctor said with a grin. "How is he?" Cody asked.

"Well, he has some cuts that we've cleaned up and he needed stitches for the one on his face but thet're fine. His took a few blows to the head and abdominal area so we are going to run some xrays to make sure everything is ok. We think he way have fractured his wrist too...would you like us to contact your parents?"

"Um, no thanks...our dad is on his way anyway"

"Ok, well I will see you again when I have some news" and with that he walked away.

Cody sat back down when suddenly his phone started to ring. He was about to answer it but nurse behind the desk reminded him he couldn't use it inside. Walking quickly to the exit he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Cody! What happened? Is Zack alright?"_ his mom's worried voice came.

"Mom, calm down deep breath ok..." Cody said trying to calm his frantic mother.

"_Cody what happened. Mosbey said Zack was in a fight and that he was on hospital..."_

"Yea, he was in a fight over Max and his is in hospital but he's fine mom! I was just talking to the doctor and Zack's ok"

"_Max? Is she ok? Ok look sweetie I'm coming down there so..."_

"Max is fine. She just hit her head and they think she may have a concussion and Mom really there is no need"

"_I'm his mother Cody, I have to be there"_

"It's ok because Dad's coming. Aparently he's a few hours drive away!"

"_Really well, ok then but Cody you ring me when you hear anything ok. Promise me"_

"I promise mom. I have to go, but I'll talk to you later. I love you"

"_I love you too and give my love to Zack"_

"I will. Bye"

.

Nothing happened in the next 2 hours. Nurses and doctors came and went. No one paid attention to the 4 teenagers in the waiting area. London and Maddie had decided to go and get coffee, leaving the boys alone. Neither spoke. There comfortable silence was broke with Kurt's arrival.

"Hi, excuse me my son Zack Martin was brought a few hours ago?" Cody turned to see his dad and quickly got up. "Dad" Kurt excused himself and quickly ran to his youngest son and hugged him.

"Any news?"

"Yea, the doctor said they were doing some xrays of his head and stomach because he had some bruising. He may also have fractured his hand and he needed stitches for a cut on his face"

"Who was he fighting? Mohamad Ali?" Kurt joked. As if on cue, Derek, accompainied by Sam, walked out of the Emergency room.

"No, him" Cody said pointing over at Derek. Noah stood and walked towards Sam, ignoring Derek. Kurt took a small amount of pleasure in seeing the black eye and limp the other boy had.

"Hows Max?" Sam asked.

"She's fine...they think its a concussion so they're going to keep her overnight to monitor her"

"Will she be ok?" Derek asked. Noah glared at him "That's none of your business and I'm warning you now, Stay away from my sister"

"Don't worry. He wont be going anywhere near her" Sam said glaring at Derek. She was so angry with him but she managed to keep her head.

"How's Zack?" she asked but Derek just didn't know when to shut up "Who cares...this is all that bastards fault. He just couldn't keep away" Cody walked over to Derek. He stood the same height as him but was noticably smaller and stature.

"Hey! Don't talk about my brother like that"

"Why not? You going to stop me?"

"Oh don't make" Cody said steping forward so he was nose to nose with Derek.

"Alright that's enough" Sam said forcing her way between them. "Come on Derek. You've caused enough trouble tonight"

With a smirk at Cody, Derek stepped back. "Tell your brother to watch his back" before turning out the door, leaving a very pissed and annoyed Cody glaring at him.

.

"ok Zack, you can go now. Just pop into this chair for me" the same nurse said, rolling a wheelchair up next to his bed. With a small amount of pain Zack managed to get in the chair. Sighing in exhaustion, he turned to the nurse.

"Can I see Max?"

"Well, we'll discharge you first then you can ask at the desk if you can see your friend...oh and you have some friends outside" the nurse said wheeling him out to the waiting area. He expected to see Maddie, London, Noah and Cody but not the other.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Zack asked surprised as his dad came over and hugged him. The nurse asked Kurt to sign some things before Zack could be released. Cody wheeled him over to the others.

"How are you feeling?" Maddie asked.

"Like I've done 10 rounds with Mike Tyson. My head is killing me"

"Here" Kurt said appearing at his shoulder with two small tablets and a cup with water. "The nurse said these would help" Zack took them gratfully.

"Zack what actually happened before we turned up?"

"Well, I was in the apartment and Max came up. She managed to get in..."

"I gave her my key" Cody said. "She said she left her phone up there"

"...well anyway, I came out of the room and she was there...We didn't really talk much. She tried to explain the kiss and stuff. And then she asked me if I had feelings for her, which by the way, thanks for keeping a secret" he said shooting the all a look, to which they sheepishly smiled.

"We're sorry. We had to tell her. Not that she wouldn't have guessed after the way you acted after the kiss" Maddie said.

"Anyway, before I could answer, Derek was there and he said he wanted to talk to Max. I didn't want her to but she did anyway. I listened at the door while they argued. Suddenly he was shouting at her so I opened the door and he was holding her arm, trying to stop her from leaving..." Noah looked clearly pissed off. Maddie rubbed his knee for comfort.

"Well I went up to him and told him to go and then he tried to intimidate me. I may have insulted him and he hit me. So I swung back and we ended up fighting, you know, pushing, pulling, punching...well anyway, Max tried to break us up. I don't know how it happened but she ended up being pushed back and she hit her head...I stopped fighting when you guys turned up but he kept going and managed to get me again" Zack said, feeling the tender left side of his face.

"I'm proud of you Zack" Kurt said suddenly, causing them all to lok at him.

"You are? Why?" Zack questioned.

"Because you stood up for the girl. You went to protect her" Kurt said.

"Yea Zack, thanks" Noah said.

"No problem. Can we see her?"he asked. Noah shook his head.

"The doctors are running some head scans and they are keeping her overnight to watch her. She hit her head pretty hard"

Zack nodded and waited for news with the others, depite Cody and his dad's suggestions to go back to the Tipton and rest. It was a little after 2 when Dr. Green came down.

"She's fine!" she said when they all rushed to ask him. "She's awake actually though she does have a nasty headache. Is there a Zack here?"

"Yea. Thats me" Zack said, raising his good hand, considering the other was heavily badaged due to a very bad sprain.

"Ah, well she's been asking for you. You may see her if you want, but she will be asleep very shortly. She's in room 106, down the hall"

"Thank you" Noah said. He turned to the group. "Why don't you guys head back and I'll stay with her"

"Me too" Zack said. Noah couldn't help but smile. The others protested but in the end it was decided that Cody, London and Maddie would go back to the Tipton, while Noah and Zack went to Max and Kurt would wait with them. After saying goodbye, Noah pushed Zack down to room 106. Max was sitting up slightly on the bed, eyes closed. Both assumed she was asleep but at the sound of the door she opened her eyes. Both noticed her wince as the light flooded her vision.

"Hey sis" Noah said, going around to the left side of the bed. Max smiled, with closed eyes. "Headache that bad huh?" She nodded but winced again. She turned her head to where Zack had managed to stand himself, so he could see her better.

"Hey Max" he said. She smiled. "You look how I feel" she said opening her eyes into slits. Zack smiled. "Do I look that bad?" in truth he hadn't seen himself. He knew he had stitches on his face but he forgot that maybe he was a bit bruised.

"You've looked better, though not by much" she said.

"Haha. At least we know that knock to the brain didn't change your sense of humor"

"And where would we be without that huh?" she questioned though he could tell she was getting tired.

"Oh I think we would have survived somehow" she smiled as she drifted off to sleep. He smiled and took her hand. Noah kissed her forhead before sitting down next to her on the chair provided. Zack made his way to the couch, ignoring his wheelchair and sat down, before he slowly fell asleep.

**AN: OK so the next chapter will be major Zack/Max love x review x**


End file.
